A Game of Whirlpools
by Auth0r-san
Summary: What happens when a Void-trapped teen is given the powers of The Gamer and thrown into the world of Naruto? Chaos and insanity of course! S-I
1. Chapter 1

**It begins…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**_**Yet**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Chakra Beast/Boss/Summon"**

**(AN: Authors Note)**

(Side thought)

'_**Game'**_

"_Jutsu"_

_Emphasis_

I couldn't really say I was awake, not anymore at least, but I'm definitely not asleep either.

Let me explain, I've been floating around this place for about fifty, sixty years? I don't know, I lost count somewhere after year 43. Now, some of you may be wondering what this place is. Well, I have no clue. It's just a pure black void all around me. So not the most fun I've ever had… I think.

That's another thing, I know I had a life before this one, but some of the details are…_fuzzy_. Things like people, places, pets, things like that. Though I was able to remember other things in perfect clarity, like anime, manga, the internet. Honestly that's what's been keeping me sane through all this, just replaying the different things I've seen and read over and over again in my head. It was a good way to pass the time, though a bit tedious at times.

So as I lay there, playing another episode of Bleach in my head, something popped up right in front of my face, the first thing I had seen since I came to this place.

**Welcome Gamer!**

**You've been selected by [REDACTED] to be 'The Gamer' for the Narutoverse!**

**Please select a starting village**

**Konoha []**

**Iwa []**

**Kumo []**

**Kiri []**

**Suna []**

What. The. Fuck

"You're _kidding,_ right? I've been here for SIXTY. FUCKING. YEARS. And NOW you decide to tell me about this? What the hell!?"

**Our apologies, Gamer, but the Narutoverse had to be reset after an… **_**incident,**_** occurred.**

"What the hell happened that took _sixty years _to fix!? Wait a minute, you can hear me!?"

**Of course gamer, and the incident was...bad**

"How bad?"

**It caused the destruction of the entire universe, and several of the surrounding universes.**

"Holy shit…"

**Indeed, now please choose your village**

**Konoha []**

**Iwa []**

**Kumo []**

**Kiri []**

**Suna []**

"Huh? Oh yeah right, I'm a gamer."

"…"

"HOLY SHIT I'M A GAMER! That's awesome!"

**Please select a village**

**Konoha []**

**Iwa []**

**Kumo []**

**Kiri []**

**Suna []**

"OH! Right, sorry" I said, clicking on Konoha

**Please select a clan**

**Aburame []**

**Akimichi []**

**Hatake []**

**Hyuga []**

**Inuzuka []**

**Senju []**

**Uchiha []**

**Uzumaki []**

**Yamanaka []**

**Civilian (No clan) []**

"I can choose a _clan_?! That's AWESOME! And of _course_ I'm going to be an Uzumaki, not only will it be easier to befriend Naruto, but they're sealing abilities are overpowered as hell!" I nearly vibrated in excitement as I spoke, selecting the Uzumaki clan

**Warning, if you choose the Uzumaki clan, you will not be able to skip childhood, is this acceptable?**

**Y/N**

Barely giving it a second thought, I clicked yes. After all, it just meant more training time, right?

**Choices selecting, creating world**

**Loading.**

**.**

**..**

…

**Loading Complete**

**Start Game?**

**Y/N**

Selecting yes, I immediately fell asleep, a comfortable nothingness filling my head for the first time in sixty years.

"Urgghhh…" I groaned, my body feeling sore all over.

Wait, body?

I immediately opened my eyes, regretting my actions as soon as I did, the light assaulting my unused eyes, straining the barely formed muscles. Immediately shutting them in pain, I tried again a few seconds later, slowly so I could get used to the light.

Looking around, I was in what looked to be an old room, with dust coating both the floor, and the old bed I was resting in when I noticed something odd. One that I had expected, was that I was a baby, and the other was the horrible condition the room was in. What kind of monster would leave a child in these kinds of conditions?!

Next to me, I saw something move. Immediately looking at the squirming thing, I saw another baby, one with blond hair, blue eyes, and… whisker marks…

huh…

Feeling a sinking feeling in my gut, thought 'Status'

'_**Stats'**_

**Name: Sora Uzumaki**

**Guild: N/A**

**Age: 1 week**

**Gender: Male**

**Familiar: N/A**

**Title: Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox**

**Level-1**

**EXP- 0/100**

**Health- 200/200**

**Mana- 110/110**

**Chakra- 520/520**

**CC- 0.01%**

**Str- 1**

**Vit- 1**

**Dex- 1**

**Int- 1**

**Wis- 1**

**Cha- 1**

**Luc- 1**

**Points: 0**

**Ryo: 0**

**Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, Sora is a small child with an above average intelligence and mannerisms due remembering his past life. Due to being Jinchuriki, he and his brother, Naruto, are hated by the village.**

Huh… Oh boy…

My suspicions confirmed, I looked over to my new brother's bright blue eyes, my eyes looking directly above him.

'**Naruto Uzumaki'**

**Lvl: 1**

Huh…I guess I really _won't_ have any trouble keeping him safe, now will I?

Though I'm going to have to figure out how to clean this room a bit, that way Naruto won't get sick. And, if most of the fics I remember are true, how to sneak him more food so he doesn't get malnourished.

Something I noticed immediately was the mana bar. Does that mean I could use mana _and_ chakra? That would make things _so _much easier, especially since it probably couldn't be detected like chakra!

**Ping!**

**For correctly guessing one of the advantages of mana, you have gained 1 Int and 1 Wis**

Nice! Alright, I better get started then.

I started focusing on using my mana to lift one of the moldy pillows. It shifted a bit, but didn't do much else. Several more attempts yielded slightly better results, but not enough.

'GRAAHHHH' I mentally shouted, my vocal cords too new to do anything other than cry, I shoved as much mana into the thought as I could, and the pillow flew across the room into a nearby wall, falling to the floor with a soft 'plop'

Eyes wide, I looked at the screen that popped up after my outburst.

'**Telekinesis'**

**Level- 1 0/100**

**Telekinesis is by far one of the most useful and coveted powers in existence. Sadly, your powers are still weak, making this skill barely more than a party trick. But perhaps in the future, it could truly become something terrifying…**

**Cost- 15 MP per minute, per object**

**Max weight: 10 pounds, additional mana will increase limit accordingly**

**Plus 10 Int every 10 levels**

**Plus 1 Int per level**

**Plus 5 Wis every 5 levels**

Grinning at the new skill, I immediately focused on the pillow again, carefully lifting from its spot on the ground, making it do several loops and corkscrews in the air, much to Naruto's joy as he giggled at the seemingly magical pillow. (In retrospect, it kind of WAS a magic pillow, wasn't it?)

After a few hours of using telekinesis on the pillow and regaining mana, I was forced to drop the pillow when I heard the Matron of the orphanage coming up the stairs towards our room.

As soon as I put the pillow down, the door slammed open, waking up Naruto and causing him to cry, angering the Matron Further.

"Shut up demon! You're damned lucky the hokage's forcing us to keep you alive or I'd kill you both myself, understand!?" The matron shouted, the portly woman's face going red as she did

Too shocked to do anything, she immediately grabbed Naruto and forced a dirty looking bottle into his mouth, causing him to nearly choke on it as she did. Looking at the woman, I saw a bag full of cleaner bottles at her feet. Shoving my rage to the side for a moment, I opened my inventory, willing it near the bag. After I finished, I used telekinesis to pick up some of the bottles and putting them into my inventory, leaving enough to not be suspicious, but enough good bottles to keep Naruto fed.

I finished just in time because as soon as I finished taking the fourth bottle she practically threw the green looking Naruto onto the bad, making him start crying again. Knowing what came next, I braced myself just in time as the Matron picked me up and shoved another disgusting bottle into my mouth, the taste nearly making me gag as it entered my mouth. Forcing myself to drink the horrid liquid, I soon finished the bottle, the Matron shoving me back onto the bed like she did Naruto. As soon as the Matron left the room I looked at the new skill I gained in horror.

'**Poison Resistance'**

**Level- 3 265/400**

**One of the most useful skills for a shinobi, Poison Resistance lets the user consume poisons safely, depending on the skills level.**

My eyes immediately snapped back to Naruto, who was writhing in pain as the liquid entered his stomach, causing it to churn in repulsion. Seeing Naruto in pain, I took the remaining reserves of my mana and levitated myself over to him. After I was right next to him, I let the telekinesis drop, putting me right next to Naruto. Reaching my hand out to his stomach, I focused my remaining 90 MP into helping Naruto with the foul liquid.

Nearly as soon as I gave it a command, my mana responded to my desperation, making my hand glow a bright golden color. As my mana started rapidly draining, Naruto started to calm down, falling asleep as my mana finished with whatever it was doing, leaving me with a total of ten MP. Sighing in relief, I let myself rest, panting as I looked at the new screen.

'**Heal'**

**Level- 1 95/100**

**The most useful ability in a mages arsenal, this skill can bring someone back from the brink of death. With enough power, of course.**

**Cost:**

**Small wounds, like a small burn, scrape, stomach ache, food poisoning, etc: 25 MP per minute**

**Medium wound, such as second degree burn, cuts, poison, etc: 50 MP per minute**

**Major wounds, such as third degree burns, stab wounds, potent poison, etc: 75 MP per minute [LOCKED Level 15 Required]**

**.**

**Near-Fatal wounds: 100 MP per minute**

**[LOCKED Level 25 Required]**

**.**

**Fatal wounds: 150 MP per minute **

**[LOCKED Level 50 Required]**

**.**

**Death-Like state: 500 MP per minute**

**[LOCKED Level 75 Required]**

**.**

**[Redacted]: 1000 MP per second**

**[LOCKED Level Max Required]**

**.**

**Time to Heal Completion: 5 Minutes**

'Holy crap that's a lot of info' I thought as I stared at the screen

'It's also _extremely _useful, I'll have to grind this every chance I get. There's no way I can let this go to waste.' I thought, mulling over my new skill

If everything goes well, I'll be able to get on a team with Naruto, who'll be more of a close range fighter, so if I can manage to max out healing, then I'll be able to heal both him and whoever my other teammate ends up being. So I'll probably be more of a support character. Not to say I won't be able to fight, since most healers both know how to, and _can_ kick ass in the most painful and efficient way possible.  
Though that seems a bit boring… I called up my stats again.

'_**Stats'**_

**Name: Sora Uzumaki**

**Guild: N/A**

**Age: 1 week**

**Gender: Male**

**Familiar: N/A**

**Title: Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox**

**Level-1**

**EXP- 0/100**

**Health- 200/200**

**Mana- 180/180**

**Chakra- 590/590**

**CC- 0.01%**

**Str- 1**

**Vit- 1**

**Dex- 1**

**Int- 8**

**Wis- 7**

**Cha- 1**

**Luc- 1**

**Points: 0**

**Ryo: 0**

**Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, Sora is a small child with an above average intelligence and mannerisms due remembering his past life. Due to being Jinchuriki, he and his brother, Naruto, are hated by the village.**

'I have Charisma? That's perfect! If I can get that up to a high enough level can I just convince my enemies to give up and join Konoha? Could I make _Kaguya_ join Konoha?!' I thought in excitement, only for a new screen to pop up in front of me.

**'Taming the Rabbit'**

**Raise you Charisma to 5,500 or higher and convince Kaguya to stop her rampage and join Konoha!**

**Success: 10 million EXP, Max Reputation with the Elemental Nations, Kaguya will become an ally to the leaf village, ?**

**Failure: 10 EXP, Likely death, Likely death of friends and family.**

'Holy shit…'

'Whelp, if I wasn't convinced before I sure as hell am now! Time to get to work!' I thought to myself, ready to get started. As soon as I finished thinking this however, I remembered a very important fact.

I was still a baby

'Dammit, I can't train fully until I'm older, can I…?'

**For remembering a **_**very**_** important fact, take 1 Wis and 1 Int**

'Dammit Game…'

**~~~~~~1 Month Later~~~~~~**

Over the course of the next month, I continued stealing milk bottles, healing Naruto, (much to my ever increasing rage), and practicing Telekinesis, bringing them to a decently high level, with Telekinesis at level 30, and Heal at level 10, since I couldn't grind Heal like I did Telekinesis, both because of the cost and the lack of wounds on me and Naruto, thankfully. Unfortunately, due to the Matrons despicable behavior, my Poison Resistance was at level 16, making me mostly immune to whatever was in the bottles. Thankfully for Naruto though, his body finally started countering the poison, making it more or less safe to eat. Though the fact that he had to go through it at all made me want to hang the woman by her lower intestines…

Anyways, it's nearly time for the Matron to give me and Naruto our 'meal'. Doing a cursory glance of the room to make sure nothing was off, my eyes suddenly froze on Naruto's head.

Or more specifically, the fox ears on _top_ of his head.

'_What, _and I say (think?) this from the bottom of my heart, _the fuck._' I panicked,

'Shitshitshit what the hell! Okay, okay, calm down, you have _MAGIC!_ You can fix this, or at least hide it until you can.' I thought to myself

Focusing the best I could on his ears, I focused on making the ears both invisible, and intangible, since the Matron had to hold our heads to feed us. (Much to her dismay)

After a few minutes of focusing the magic, a new window popped up, showing me I had gained a new skill.

'**Illusion'**

**Level- 1 0/100**

**By using your mana to fracture light and matter around an area, you can temporarily turn it invisible and intangible.**

**Cost- 45 mana per use**

**Time: 1 day**

Giving a sigh of relief, I heard the Matron start to come up the stairs. Once she was a few steps away from the door, I felt something twitch on the top of my head, nearly giving me a heart attack. 'Of _course_ I would have ears too!' I mentally shouted at myself, immediately casting Illusion on my new ears as well. It was just in time too, as the Matron practically ripped the door off of its hinges, leaving as soon as she fed us, me stealing a few more bottles, wipes, and diapers, one of which I started to feed to Naruto. I saved the rest, since I didn't need to eat or use the restroom. Naruto however, did. So as soon as he was finished eating I made sure to change his diaper. (it was at times like these that Telekinesis was a _Godsend_.)

Checking for any hint of the Matron, I dispelled the Illusion on Naruto ears to get a better look. And a break from the illusion as well, since it was kind of itchy and painful to have on.

Levitating over, I saw that the ears were, in fact, real, since I could see where the flesh met his skull, and the ear canal that went deeper into his skull. Reapplying the Illusion, I watched Naruto squirm in discomfort, causing me to wince.

'Sorry bro, it's for your own safety' I thought, giving Naruto a small pat on the head

After a few minutes, I watched Naruto fall asleep, leaving me alone to practice my skills yet again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time-Skip: Two Years~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had been around two years since what I had dubbed the 'Ear Incident', and I had improved my skills by a vast amount. I had Telekinesis all the way up to level 96, poison resistance to level 20, and heal to level 26. During this time, we had gotten enough motor control to start moving around, giving me the perfect chance to start working on my physical stats. The exercises gave me a total of 23 Vit, 18 Str, and 20 Dex.

And I had gotten a special perk for reaching 100 points in Int!

**Perk: High Mage Level Reserves**

**Some people are born with naturally denser magic reserves, you just so happen to be one of them!**

**Int is doubled**

Admittedly it wasn't much for two years, but I didn't get much physical exercise due to the Matron constantly coming up to harass us or shove food down our throat. During our stay here her attitude towards us had only worsened since we never got sick or hungry. This apparently convinced her that she was right about us being demons, causing her to give us even _less_ food than before. It had gotten so bad that I had to steal bread and other food from the market across the street just so Naruto could stay healthy. Honestly at this point Telekinesis and my inventory were my most useful skills, since they were what kept Naruto fed and healthy.

Sometimes it was hard not to just use my Telekinesis to launch the woman into the sun, but I just told myself it would just make things harder for us the future. After all, how would we explain the woman sized hole in the roof? So I held back the urge. No matter how satisfying it would have been…

One of the _very _few _good_ things that happened was that we were allowed to use the bathrooms now! So I was finally able to see my own reflection and bathe! As it turns out, even though I didn't need to eat, sleep, or use the bathroom, I still needed to bathe, go figure, right?

Anyways, the first time I saw my reflection was…_interesting_ to say the least.

Unlike either of my parents, my hair was a vibrant silver, the length reaching down to my shoulder blades, matching my ears. My eyes were a vibrant purple, far more than Kushina's, my mothers, were. My face was really the only thing that even _slightly_ resembled Naruto or my parents, and that was mostly because of the whisker marks on my cheeks. Though I could see some slight resemblance to Naruto, so at least there was that.

Other than that not much had changed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time-Skip: Six Months~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I had finally done it.

I had been practicing with Telekinesis for SIX MONTHS! I had FINALLY gotten it to level 100!

'**Telekinesis'**

**Level- 100[MAX]**

**Telekinesis is by far one of the most useful and coveted powers in existence. Through your own hard work and determination, you've pushed this skill passed your limits time and time again. But It feels like you can push it just a **_**little bit further,**_** push it into something…**_**Greater**_

**Cost- 5 MP per minute, per object**

**Max weight: 10,000 pounds, additional mana will increase limit accordingly**

**Plus 10 Int every 10 levels**

**Plus 1 Int per level**

**Plus 5 Wis every 5 levels**

Telekinesis was a _goldmine_ for me to get so early! It pushed me that much further than I would've gotten otherwise. But the description looked a bit…_off_.

What did it mean 'push it further'? It's level 100, that's the highest it can go, right?

As soon as I finished that thought a new screen appeared in front of me.

**Congratulations! You've reached level 100 in Telekinesis! For accomplishing such an astounding feat, please pick a reward to further the skill!**

**Warning! **

**Once selected the choice may not be undone!**

**#1. Plant Whisperer**

**You've always had a soft spot for plants, now they do whatever you ask them to!**

**#2. Winter Spirit**

**You've always felt at home in the cold, now it's a part of you, giving you control over it!**

**#3. Storm King**

**No matter what' you've always been calm in a storm, sometimes they were the **_**reason **_**you were calm! They've taken notice of your odd affinity and blessed you with their powers!**

'What the hell?! These are amazing! How can I only pick _one_?! Which one do I pick?' I thought to myself, trying to decide which one was the best fit for me.

After spending around thirty minutes debating with myself, I finally chose 'Ice Spirit'. Don't get me wrong, the others sounded _amazing!_ But ice seems like it would be the best fit for me.

**Skill and Title: 'Winter Spirit' have been gain due to mutation of the 'Telekinesis'**

**Skill has been added to library**

**Warning! **

**Title 'Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox' is already equipped and cannot be removed. Would you like to equip 'Winter Spirit' as a secondary title?**

**Y/N**

Clicking yes, I felt a small chill pass through my body. Feeling myself fill with a comforting feeling of cold, I let out a small sigh, watching the air in front of me turn into a cool mist. I felt another wash of cold flow over my skin, turning it into a pale white. After that had finished, I felt another chill settle into my left eye, making me cover it in reflex at the odd sensation.

After the changes had passed, a new window popped up in front of me, showing me the new skill I had gained.

'**Winter Spirit'**

**Rank- 1**

**Level- 1 0/100**

**You've always felt at home in the cold, now it's a part of you! You have slight control over ice, snow, and cold weather.**

**Minor Ice Control: 50 MP per use, per minute**

**Minor Snow Control: 75 MP per use, per minute**

**Minor Cold Weather Control: 150 per use, per minute**

**Warning!**

**Must have title 'Winter Spirit' to use.**

'What does Rank mean?' I thought to myself, clicking on it

**Rank:**

**Some skills are divided into different 'Ranks' depending on their strength. Once these skills are mastered, you have the option to increase their rank. Doing this, however, resets the skill to level 1. In return, the skill is stronger, cheaper, and more useful with every increase in rank.**

**There are five total ranks ranging from 1-5, with Rank 5 being the strongest.**

**Max levels for ranked skills are different as well, with ranked 1 skills maxing out at level 25, 2 at 50, 3 at 75, 4 at 100, and 5 at level 150.**

Taking a moment to memorize the new information, I closed the window and immediately tried to use my ice control skill before I encountered a problem.

'…I don't have any ice'

Indeed I didn't, especially since it was the middle of summer… in Konoha…inside a building…dammit

Focusing again, this time I tried using my weather control to try to make some snow. Unfortunately, I was only able to make a cool breeze.

'…This might take a while'

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time-Skip: 1 Year, 5 Months~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Me and Naruto were both four now, and I had made sure to train as much as I could in the time I had. Though I made sure to start teaching Naruto everything I could, using the empty bottles I had accumulated over the years for math, telekinesis and stolen pencils and books for English, and leaves, seeds, and dirt for science. The teaching skill I earned made things a _lot_ simpler as I went, since he remembered more do to its effects.

'**Teaching'**

**Level- 49 25,369/28,000**

**The art of passing on knowledge has been around for centuries, though you seem to have a certain knack for it.**

**Students remember 98% of what they learn from you**

I had also improved my physical stats, with Str at 26, Vit at 29, and Dex at 27

My skills had also improved, especially poison resistance, since the Matron kept giving us worse and worse food. My skills were now Poison Resistance at level 46, Heal at 37, and Illusion at 49. Nothing amazing, but pretty good for nearly a year and a half.

Though the skill I grinded the most was my 'Winter Spirit' skill, which now rested at level 24, one level away from being able to rank it to the second level, and what I was currently working on.

'**Ping!'**

**Congratulations! You've maxed out skill 'Winter Spirit'**

**Evolve into 'King of Winter'?**

**Warning, title will change to fit as well.**

**Y/N**

Grinning, I clicked yes as fast as I could, watching the skill morph into something new

'**King of Winter'**

**Rank- 2**

**Level- 1 0/100**

**You've always felt a deep connection to the cold. Acting on this connection allows you to control it with a little effort**

**Ice Control: 40 MP per use, per minute**

**Snow Control: 55 MP per use, per minute**

**Cold Weather Control: 125 per use, per minute**

Immediately after I clicked yes, I felt a familiar rush of cold rush over me, focusing mostly on my left eye and hair. I'd have to see what changed later, once I got to a mirror. But for now,

'Let's see what you can do' I thought, using my weather control to try to make a cloud

Big mistake

As soon as I tried to make a cloud, the whole room coated itself in ice. The only spots uncovered were the sleeping Naruto, thank _goodness _and the window. Blinking the fresh snow out of my eyes, I used my snow control to put it into my inventory for future disposal.

'Well _that_ was something.' I thought to myself, laughing at the absurdity of what happened. Trying again, I focused on only covering a _small_ area of the room. As I channeled mana, I saw the area I was focusing on, a small corner in the back of the room, rapidly fill up with snow, reaching several inches in only a few minutes. Hearing the Matron come up the stairs, I quickly shoveled the snow into my inventory and cast a quick Illusion just before she opened the door, looking at us in disgust.

I woke Naruto, who look at me blearily before I gestured to the Matron, who was tapping her foot impatiently. After he woke up fully, Naruto and I followed the Matron to the bathroom. Since I didn't need to use the restroom, I used the time I had to empty the snow from my inventory and look at myself in the mirror.

Not too much had changed from the Rank-up, my skin was still the same pale color at least. Though there were definitely noticeable changes. My hair, before a pure silver, was now a bright ethereal silver, as if it was made of fresh snow. The other major difference was my left eye. Before a bright amethyst, my eye was now an icy blue. (Go figure)

The only other difference was that my breath made visible clouds of water vaper and, if Naruto was to be believed, my skin was as cold as (you guessed it) ice. Thankfully the breath and visible changes were fixed with a quick Illusion. My skin temperature however, wasn't as easy to fix. The best I could do was put on a pair of gloves and a long sleeved shirt and gloves, (stolen, of course, thank _god _for Telekinesis), and cast an illusion over those.

The problem with using Illusion on so much of me at once was that it _hurt._ It felt like I was being squeezed on all sides by some invisible force before being shoved into a mold. Thankfully, I was able to get used to it after a while, but it was still annoying! Unfortunately, I was stuck like this until we could get out of here.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time-Skip: 1 Year, October 9th~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had been almost a year since I had evolved 'Winter Spirit' into 'King of Winter', and my improvements came to a bit of a stalemate. It had been getting harder and harder to improve my physical stats until it took me nearly three hours to get even one. So, until I could effectively get more points, I focused purely on increasing the level of my skills.

The most recent count of my Str was 32, Vit at 36, and Dex at 33. My new Skill levels were Illusion at level 56, King of Winter at 26, and Teaching at level , (or fortunately), the Matron decided to stop trying to poisoning us after an accidental mix-up got one of the other kids sick. So I wasn't able to get any more levels with Poison Resistance or Heal.

Other than training, not too much had happened, the only new thing was the festival they were putting on tomorrow to celebrate the Kyuubi's defeat… I'd have to keep an eye out for any drunkards trying to get in tomorrow night.

'Anyways, that wouldn't be a problem. After all, what kind of idiot would break into an orphanage? So we'll be perfectly safe in here tomorrow night.'

'…Right?'

**End: Chapter One**

**Alright then! Here's the new version of the story, completely changed from the original, Hope you guys like this better than that **_**train wreck**_** that the other story was!**

**Anyways, for those who care, here are Sora's stats for the first chapter. Word of warning though, I won't post another one like this until chapter five.**

'**STATS'**

**Strength: The amount of weight you can lift and the base damage you deal.**

**1-Point = 5 Pounds/10 damage points**

**Vitality: The amount of base health you have. **

**Starting health: 100 (200 Due to Uzumaki Status)**

**1-Point = 10 HP (20 HP due to Uzumaki Status)**

**(Boss Vit: 1-Point = 50 HP)**

**Dexterity: How fast you can move and/or run.**

**1-Point = 0.5 MPH**

**Intelligence: How well you can learn things and memorize them.**

**1-Point = 10-MP**

**Perk: High Mage Level Reserves = Int x 2**

**Wisdom: How well you think things through and plan them.**

**1-Point = +10 regen per min (HP, MP, CP)**

**Charisma: How much other people are willing to listen to you and your reasoning.**

**1-Point = +1 Attractiveness**

**Luck: How much loot you gain or the likelihood of winning in 'Luck' based games/gambling.**

**1-Point = +1% More Loot**

**Chakra = (Vit + Int) x 10 + Base Reserves = Total Chakra**

**Base reserves = 500 CP**

_**.**_

'_**Stats'**_

**Name: Sora Uzumaki**

**Guild: N/A**

**Age: 5**

**Gender: Male**

**Familiar: N/A**

**Title: Winter Spirit, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox**

**Level-1**

**EXP- 0/100**

**Health- 920/920**

**Mana- 4160/4160**

**Chakra- 4920/4920**

**CC- 0.01%**

**Str- 32**

**Vit- 36**

**Dex- 33**

**Int- 203 (x2 = 406)**

**Wis- 103**

**Cha- 1**

**Luc- 1**

**Points: 0**

**Ryo: 0**

**Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, Sora is a small child with an above average intelligence and mannerisms due remembering his past life. Due to being Jinchuriki, he and his brother, Naruto, are hated by the village.**

'_**Skills'**_

'**Telekinesis'**

**Level- 100[MAX]**

**Telekinesis is by far one of the most useful and coveted powers in existence. Through your own hard work and determination, you've pushed this skill passed your limits time and time again. But perhaps with a little more training, this skill could turn into something…**_**Greater**_

**Cost- 5 MP per minute, per object**

**Max weight: 10,000 pounds, additional mana will increase limit accordingly**

**Plus 10 Int every 10 levels**

**Plus 1 Int per level**

**Plus 5 Wis every 5 levels**

**.**

'**Poison Resistance'**

**Level- 46 13,987/25,000**

**One of the most useful skills for a shinobi, Poison Resistance lets the user consume poisons safely, depending on the skills level.**

**.**

'**Heal'**

**Level- 37 9856/16,000**

**The most useful ability in a mages arsenal, this skill can bring someone back from the brink of death. With enough power, of course.**

**Cost:**

**Small wounds, like a small burn, scrape, stomach ache, food poisoning, etc: 25 MP per minute**

**Medium wound, such as second degree burn, cuts, poison, etc: 50 MP per minute**

**Major wounds, such as third degree burns, stab wounds, potent poison, etc: 75 MP per minute **

**.**

**Near-Fatal wounds: 100 MP per minute**

**.**

**Fatal wounds: 150 MP per minute **

**[LOCKED Level 50 Required]**

**.**

**Death-Like state: 500 MP per minute**

**[LOCKED Level 75 Required]**

**.**

**[Redacted]: 1000 MP per second**

**[LOCKED Level Max Required]**

**.**

**Time to Heal Completion: 5 Minutes**

**.**

'**Illusion****'**

**Level- 56 34,987/36,000**

**By using your mana to fracture light and matter around an area, you can temporarily turn it invisible and intangible.**

**Cost- 35 mana per use**

**Time: 3 days**

**.**

'**King of Winter'**

**Rank- 2**

**Level- 26 6542/7000**

**You've always felt a deep connection to the cold. Acting on this connection allows you to control it with little effort**

**Minor Ice Control: 40 MP per use, per minute**

**Minor Snow Control: 55 MP per use, per minute**

**Minor Cold Weather Control: 125 per use, per minute**

**.**

'**Teaching'**

**Level- 61 29,896/41,000**

**The art of passing on knowledge has been around for centuries, though you seem to have a certain knack for it.**

**Students remember 98% of what they learn from you**

**Titles**

"_**Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox"**_

**Due to holding the yin half of the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, you have gained the following.**

**Regeneration: Due to the sealing array on your stomach, the Kyuubi heals you from even the most devastating injuries.**

_**Due to Neutral standing with Kurama, Bonuses are 50% effective.**_

**+25% HP per minute when using Chakra Cloak**

**+500 bonus Chakra every level**

"_**Village Pariah"**_

**The village, filled with hatred and not understanding how the seal works, think you are the Kyuubi itself, instead of merely holding them.**

**-50% reputation gain to those native to Konohagakure**

'**Perks'**

**.**

**Perk: High Mage Level Reserves**

**Some people are born with naturally denser magic reserves, you just so happen to be one of them!**

**Int is doubled**

_**.**_

**'Gamers Mind'**

_**Gamers mind allows you to temporarily shove your emotions to the side and think logically, increasing your thinking speed to near impossible levels and renders you immune to most psychological effects, genjutsu not included. However a warning will be given once a genjutsu is detected.**_

_**Gamers mind can be turned on and off at will unless you are in battle, in which it will be turned on automatically.**_

**'Gamers Body'**

_**Gamers Body allows you to live life like a video game, nullifying effects such as illness or disease.**_

"_**Uzumaki"**_

_**You are a descendant of the famed Uzumaki clan!**_

_**Starting health, and the effects of vitality points are doubled!**_

_**x2 Regeneration speed**_

_**x5 Exp for Fuinjutsu**_

_**x3 Exp for Kenjutsu related skills**_

_**x5 Starting Chakra Capacity**_

_**Chakra constructs (Unlocks at level 50.)**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Total Exp: 0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Freedom at Last…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**_**Yet**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Chakra Beast/Boss/Summon"**

**(AN: Authors Note)**

(Side thought)

'_**Game'**_

"_Jutsu"_

_Emphasis_

**Chapter Two:**

*SLAM*

Both Naruto and I looked at the door in shock, having just been quite literally thrown out of the orphanage by the Matron, leaving us at the mercy of the village. After snapping out of our shock, I looked around us, noticing the dirty looks the rest of the villagers were giving us, immediately putting me on guard. It looks like the Matron managed to tell some of the other civilians about her plan.

"C'mon Naruto, let's go." I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him in a random direction, making sure to keep him close.

'Where are we going?"

It was an innocent enough question, but it was nearly enough to make me stop in my tracks. Wracking my head for a safe place, I finally thought of something.

"We're going to the forest, it'll be safe there." I said, forcing a smile on my face

"But, isn't it safe here? Why can't we just ask someone here for help?" Again, it was an innocent question. One that should have had a simple, positive answer, but…

"I wish we could, Naruto, but I don't think that's a good idea. But don't worry! I'll keep us safe, all right? Just trust me, can you do that for me?" It was hard to keep the smile on my face, but I managed. Right now, I had to get us to a safe place. Somewhere away from the civilians. It wasn't safe here, especially not _today,_ of all days.

"Of course I trust you! You're my brother! How could I _not_ trust you?" He beamed back at me, his smile seemingly lighting up the still-dark street. And just like that, any hesitation I had disappeared. Returning the grin with one of my own, I continued to lead Naruto to the nearest forest, training ground 39.

When we finally reached our destination, we were both exhausted, the long walk far more then we were used to, sapping most of our energy. Heck, the walk alone gave me 5 points in Vit!

It took us another 30 minutes to get far enough in to not be noticed by random passersby.

Thankfully, the trees were easily large enough for us to lay down on comfortably for sleep, and there was a fairly large lake that we could use for food or training. It was also fairly exclusive, but I still wouldn't be practicing anything noticeable until I had some sort of 'Sensing' skill. I would have to work on that soon. For now though, we needed to rest, eat, and set up a shelter.

Setting out a bedsheet I stole from the orphanage, (one of twenty), I pulled out some food for Naruto to eat while I made a plan.

The first thing we would need to do was make a shelter, but I could make some of the sheets I borrowed *cough*stole*cough* into makeshift hammocks, and use the surrounding materials to make tarps so we didn't get soaked while we were sleeping. The second thing was that we would need to train as much as we could. We couldn't waste a golden opportunity like this after all!

Though I'll need to stick to physical and chakra exercises, since I can't tell if anyone's watching or not…

I should probably work on that.

Anyways, I'll have to awaken mine and Naruto's chakra before we can do anything with it.

With that thought in mind, I sat in a meditative position, focusing inwards in an attempt to locate my chakra. It didn't take as long as I though, as a few minutes later I was 'looking' at a fairly large ball of blue, glowing energy. Reaching a mental hand towards it, I tried to will a bit of it outwards, towards my hands. It took a few minutes, as every time I tried it, it slipped through my mental fingers. But finally, after around ten or so minutes, I was able to channel it towards my hands, causing a new screen to pop up in front of me.

**New Energy 'Chakra' Unlocked!**

Grinning at the screen, I dismissed it as I got Naruto's attention.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to unlock your chakra?" I grinned, watching as he started bouncing up and down in excitement

"Heh, I'll take that as a yes. All right, you saw what I was doing earlier, right?" A nod "Good, you'll need to do that, but you'll need to try to imagine a blue ball of energy, it should be somewhere near your stomach, then you'll need to try to 'push' it towards your hands, got it?" Another nod "Perfect. Now, don't worry if you don't get it right away, it might take a few days to-"

"I got it!"

"…What?" Immediately looking over to Naruto, I saw his hands glowing a bright blue

"Huh, good job! You got it even quicker than I did! And now that we have chakra unlocked, you know what happens now, right?" I said, a smirk forming on my face

"We get to learn cool Jutsu?!" He shouted, grinning

"Nope" I said, popping the 'p'

"Huh?" his smile dropped, "Then what are we doing?

"Training! After all, you need to be strong to be Hokage, right?" I asked the frowning blond

"I guess…" He muttered, looking at the ground sadly

"Aww c'mon, don't look so upset. Tell you what, since I'm sure you're tired, why don't we set up camp today and I'll teach you a cool technique you can do with your chakra tomorrow, is that okay? "

"Deal, dattebayo!" the noticeably happier Naruto said

Chuckling at the complete 180 my brothers' mood just took, I sent Naruto to get me some fresh leaves and sticks while I made the hammocks.

Taking some sheets out of my inventory, I tore two of them into thin strips, braiding them into several lengths of rope, and using a sharp rock to put holes into the ends of the future hammocks. After that, I used the makeshift rope to tie the ends together and used the leftover rope to secure them several feet off the ground, finishing the hammocks just as Naruto got back with multiple decently sized sticks and dozens of _very_ large leaves, each about the size of my head.

"Hey, uhh, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" He looked at me, looking somewhat smug

"Where did you get those leaves?" I asked hesitantly

"From a tree!" He replied

"…Where?"

"From the woods!"

…

You know what? Whatever, I don't care enough

Rolling my eyes, I gathered the sticks and leaves and started combining them together. It took a few attempts, but I finally finished a panel after around thirty minutes when a screen popped up in front of me.

**Due to repeated action, a skill has been created!**

'**Crafting'**

**Level-1 0/100**

**One of the most basic, (And important), skills for someone to know, this skill can be used to make anything from simple wooden blocks to intricate sculptures and beyond!**

**Chance of success: 25%  
Chances of Legendary quality: (1 + Luc)/2 = %**

'Huh, not bad. It looks like I'll need to practice a bit for it to be any good though.'

Starting where I left off, I grabbed the supplies for the next part of the 'roof'. Grabbing the leaves, I starts tying them to the sticks, making sure not to leave any gaps that water could leak through. Carefully looking over the final product, I set it to the side, satisfied that it wouldn't fall apart. When I finished the next one however, it fell apart as soon as I held it up. Blinking a few times, I tried again, this time proving the same results.

Letting out an annoyed groan, I tried a third time, this one finally managing to stay together. Letting out a small sigh of relief, I started working on the fourth, and final, roof piece. Failing another two times, I managed to get it on the third try yet again.

Looking at the four pieces I managed to make thus far, I grabbed the last two pieces of rope, tying two of the pieces together to make an angled slope, covering the top in another layer of leaves to prevent any water from getting in through the top. After finishing it, I stepped back to examine my work,

*Thump*

Only for it to fall apart at the last second.

"…Fucking dammit"

Ignoring Naruto's snickering in the background, I tried again. This time, thankfully, it held. Working on the second one, it held on the first attempt. Letting out a sigh of relief, I took another sheet out of my inventory, braiding it into two ropes, using them to hang the makeshift roofs over the hammocks to prevent us from getting wet.

Standing back to admire my work, I gave a nod of satisfaction.

Pulling out a couple blankets I had commandeered from the orphanage, (they were _really,_ lacking in security with their laundry), I threw one towards Naruto, and the other onto one of the hammocks, claiming it as mine.

"I'm finished, go get some sleep, alright? We've got a big day tomorrow."

Getting a begrudging nod in return, he went to sleep, snoring a few minutes later.

'He must have been more tired than I thought. I better get to work if I'm going to show him a chakra related skill tomorrow. Now, what's a good starting skill that I can use? I mean, I guess I could try tree-walking, that should be pretty simple to learn, and it'll help with chakra control."

Making up my mind, I walked over to the nearest tree, channeling chakra to my foot as I did. Pulling on my foot a bit to make sure it stayed in place, I did the same with my other foot. Taking a few hesitant steps, I stopped at the nearest branch about ten feet off the ground. Immediately after I stopped channeling chakra to my feet, a screen popped up in front of me.

'**Tree-Walking'**

**Level- 1 0/100**

**One of the most well-known skills in the ninja world, this skill allows you to use chakra to stick to any solid surface.**

**Cost- 100 CHA per min**

**Skill gives 1 CC per level, and 5 CC per 5 levels**

Nodding at the screen, I immediately got to work running up and down the trees, trying to level it up as much as possible by tomorrow morning to surprise Naruto.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Panting heavily, I looked at the window in front of me, grinning happily at my progress.

Thanks to my high wisdom, I was able to work non-stop last night, letting me max out the tree-walking skill at level 10.

'**Tree-Walking'**

**Level- 10 [Max]**

**One of the most well-known skills in the ninja world, this skill allows you to use chakra to stick to any solid surface.**

**Cost- 10 CHA per min**

**Skill gives 1 CC per level, and 5 CC per 5 levels**

Still grinning, I used telekinesis to dump Naruto out of his hammock. Ignoring his cry of shock, I got some food out of my inventory for him to eat for breakfast.

Watching Naruto finish eating, I got his attention

"Oi, Naruto, ready to see the technique you'll be learning?"

"Yeah! Teachmeteachmeteachmeteachme!" He shouted, speaking so fast his words started jumbling together.

"Alright alright, calm down, jeez." I said, smirking, "You need to calm down if I'm going to teach you anything."

Immediately calming down, he sat down, looking at me expectantly. Smirk growing wider, I walked over to the nearest tree, and walked up it. His eyes widened, looking at me in shock

"So," I asked, "What do you think?"

"…"

"…Naruto? You okay there?"

"…That was so cool dattebayo! You're going to teach me to do _that_!?" He shouted, startling me enough to make me lose concentration and fall out of the tree, landing with a crash

"…ow"

Quickly standing up, I turned to the now sheepish Naruto.

Patting myself down, I answered "Of course! After all, I promised you I would, didn't I? And an Uzumaki never goes back on their word!" I said, getting a wide grin from the blond

"Now, first things first, you remember the feeling you had when you unlocked your chakra yesterday, right?" A nod "Good. You're going to need to do that with your feet, but you'll need to send some into the tree as well, to keep you connected. But be warned, too much chakra and you'll be launched back, too little and you won't stick, got it?" Another nod, "Great, now, when you first start it helps if you get a running start. Start whenever you're ready, I'll be right here if you need me, but I'm not going to stop you from falling unless you'd be seriously hurt, understood?" Instead of responding, Naruto just glared at the nearest tree, running at it full speed. As soon as he set foot on the tree however, he was launched back, rolling head over heels away from the tree, much to my amusement.

Letting out a small chuckle, I watched Naruto try again, only to fall on his back, having the exact opposite effect that the last attempt had, causing him to glare at the tree before trying again.

Looking away from Naruto for the moment, I started looking at my stats to see where I could improve. My Int and Wis were already incredibly high thanks to Telekinesis, so they didn't really need worked on at the moment, but my physical stats had stagnated due to the confined space we had in the orphanage. My most worrying stats though, were my Luc and Cha, since I haven't trained them yet. Now that I thought about it though, Luc should be relatively easy to gain points in, if I could get my hands on some dice.

…

Pulling up my Crafting skill, I let a feral grin form on my face. Using Telekinesis to tear down one of the saplings and brought it over to me. Pulling out a knife, (This one I stole from a merchant!), I started cutting the tree into various shapes, only for them to turn to dust a moment later.

'Damn low skill level…'

Trying again, I managed to turn the sapling into a plethora of six and twenty-sided die, adding up to five of each. Using Telekinesis to flatten a four foot square into the forest floor, I threw the dice onto the now smooth surface while thinking of only even numbers.

Of the ten dice I threw, only one of them landed on an even number, but that one die was enough to raise my Luc by 1. Grin forming on my face, I grabbed more saplings and got to work.

After I had finished the great tree massacre, I had a total of around 110 various types of dice. Throwing the large collection of dice, I thought about the number seven. After the dice landed, I counted a total of 16 dice with the number seven, raising my luck from a petty two, all the way to twelve.

Repeating the process, I managed to get my Luc to 34 before it started to slow down, only granting around one point every time I threw the dice. I figured I could fix this by making more dice, but I decided to take a break for now. After all, Luc, while important, could wait a little bit.

Wondering what I could do now, I was struck with a memory from a story I remembered reading. In that story, they could invite people to their 'Party', so that person could get stronger quicker. I had to wonder, could I do that? Did I even want to…?

Hell yes! The stronger we could get the better! Besides, I told Naruto about my powers a _long_ time ago.

"Invite Naruto Uzumaki to party." As soon as I finished speaking, I heard a startled shout from Naruto, causing my head to snap in his direction in panic, only to calm down once I saw him. Apparently Naruto had managed to get a decent ways up the tree before the window popped up, causing him to lose his concentration.

Barely managing to hold back my laughter, I helped Naruto up.

Sending me a small glare, he turned back to the screen, his eyes widening in shock and surprise as he read it. Hesitantly clicking yes, the screen immediately disappeared. Watching him look above my head, I saw his eyes widen even further, just staring at what I presumed to be my name.

"Woah…"

"Cool, isn't it? I just figured out how to invite you to The Game, at least temporarily. But this should make training easier for you." I gave him a moment to let that sink in. "If you say 'Stats', it'll bring up your stat page so we know what we need to work on. But for now, just work on mastering the tree climbing exercise. I have another chakra exercise planned after you're done." Getting a nod from the whiskered blond, I watched him start charging the tree before I turned away, heading to the lake.

Arriving at the water's edge, I put my clothes into my inventory, leaving me in only a pair of boxers as I waded into the water. Wading far enough in that the water reached my stomach, I took a moment to relish in the cool water before I began. Taking a deep breath, I launched myself forward, kicking my legs once I hit the water.

After a few seconds of useless floundering, I managed to get enough momentum to push myself forward in an embarrassing attempt at swimming. After a few minutes, I managed to get a bit better, but nothing amazing.

Hearing a familiar ping, I swam back over to the shallows before looking at the screen,

'**Swimming'**

**Level- 1 0/100**

**While a simple skill, Swimming is something that humans have been doing for millennia for many reasons, including hunting, travel, necessity, and simple amusement. Don't take this skill lightly, however, it might just save your life someday.**

**Max Swimming Speed: 1 mph**

**Lung Capacity: 20 seconds per breath**

Dismissing the screen, I resumed swimming. It was surprisingly enjoyable, and the water was a _much_ more enjoyable temperature than the clearing was. Though I suppose I can blame that on my King of Winter skill. Not that I mind, it's an _amazing_ skill. I honestly can't wait to upgrade it again! But like I said previously, I can't practice anything non chakra related until I managed to make some sort of sensing skill. (Why haven't I done that yet?!)

Anyways, back to swimming!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had been almost a week since we got here, and we had been training the entire time. Thanks to the Gamer ability, our progress had shot through the roof. Naruto had mastered Tree-Walking, and I had gotten swimming up to level 34. I had also mastered water walking so I could teach Naruto.

'**Swimming'**

**Level- 34 11,968/13,000**

**While a simple skill, Swimming is something that humans have been doing for millennia for many reasons, including hunting, travel, necessity, and simple amusement. Don't take this skill lightly however, it might just save your life someday.**

**Max Swimming Speed: 16 mph**

**Lung Capacity: 5 minutes and 40 seconds per breath**

**.**

'**Water-Walking'**

**Level- 10 [MAX]**

**A required skill for any Chuunin, water walking lets the user walk on water as if it was solid ground!**

**Required CC- 20%**

**Cost- 15 CHA per min**

**Skill gives 1 CC per level, 5 CC per 5 levels, and 10 CC per 10 levels**

Watching Naruto try to water walk had been hilarious, to say the least, but he managed to get it up to level 7 already, so he was making good progress, even if he constantly claimed that the water was 'too cold'. Though that might have been my fault for being too close, to be honest.

Oh well, he was making progress, and that was all that mattered.

Once Naruto mastered Water-Walking, we would start working on our physical stats, even if Naruto hated me by the end of it. Not that I would stop swimming, it had already brought up my Vit and Dex to 51 and 49 respectively. I would just have to limit it to only at night.

Anyways, back to work!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We had been in the forest for around three weeks now, and our stats had grown in leaps and bounds. Naruto had managed to master Water-Walking and began training with me. He tried swimming, but had stopped at level 15 when it got too repetitive for him. So we started training physically; running around the lake, lifting heavy logs, and exercising even after we were tired. I made sure we were safe and had plenty of rest, of course, we just pushed ourselves more than someone normally would, leading to better results.

Normally this would have caused permanent damage since we were only 5, but a mixture of Gamers Body and Heal stopped that before it could even begin. It still didn't level up Heal though…

Anyways, my Swimming skill was at level 53, with Str, Vit, and Dex now at 49, 67, and 61 respectively.

Sadly though, Naruto made me take a week off of training with him for a 'fun week'. Not that I disagreed with him, he'd worked hard these past three weeks, and only focusing on training can't be good for anyone, especially not a 5 year old.

So with these thoughts in mind, I taught Naruto how to weave using grass and twigs. It was actually pretty fun, but now I had twenty or so baskets in my inventory. In other news, I wove us a table! Not a big table, but Naruto didn't have to eat on the ground anymore so I considered it a win in my book.

The second day I managed to make a chair.

I mean, it wasn't a _good_ chair, but it held our weight…barely.

Anyways, we spent most of the second day watching the clouds. It was actually pretty relaxing, I could definitely see why the Nara's found it so appealing. The rest of the week was basically the same thing, but these last few days felt…off. I couldn't place it, but it felt like we were being watched. Whatever it was didn't _feel_ like it wanted to hurt us, so I let it go, making sure to keep an eye out. Though it wasn't until day 6 of our 'fun week' that the figure revealed itself.

It was around 12 or so on day six. Naruto was eating lunch next to me while I was leaning against a nearby tree. Suddenly, a ninja appeared out of nowhere, simply standing at the edge of the clearing. Snapping my head towards them, I was able to make out a white mask before they started walking towards us, revealing more of themselves.

The ninja, an anbu if the mask was to be believed, was a little under 6 feet, with a grey vest, black pants, and grey arm guards. The most noticeable feature about the man though, was their gravity defying silver hair.

Oh…I'm glad I remembered to reapply our illusions. That would have been bad…

Standing up, I watched Kakashi walk closer, wondering what he wanted.

Once he was only a few feet away, he stopped, just looking at us for a few moments before speaking.

"Will you two be willing to accompany me to visit the Hokage?" He asked politely

Blinking a few times, it took me a moment to process what he said. Before I could ask _why_, the Hokage wanted to see us however, Naruto began to rapidly nod his head, eyes filled with wonder.

"Very well, prepare yourselves, this might be a bit disorientating."

Before I could say anything, we were whisked away in a swirl of leaves, reappearing in what looked to be a lobby of some sort.

Taking a moment to shake off the dizziness, we were lead up a flight of stairs to a pair of large, heavy looking doors. Tapping a gloved hand on the door, Kakashi proceeded to open them a moment later after a muffled 'Come in' was heard from inside.

Entering the room, it was a fairly large, circular room with plenty of windows overlooking the village. To either side of the room were large bookcases filled with various different books and files. In the middle of the room was a large desk nearly overflowing with paperwork. Sitting at the desk was an elderly looking man wearing a white robe and a hat with the kanji for 'fire' on the front. The Hokage.

Looking up from his desk, the Hokage's eyes immediately darted to me and Naruto, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Inu, may I ask why these two are in my office?"

"I found them in the forest, Hokage-san." He replied, short and to the point

Taking a moment to let that sink in, the Hokage let out a deep sigh before speaking.

"Inu, just because we found and recruited _you_ from the woods doesn't mean you can go around and kidnap random children! The council is already insufferable enough, imagine what they would be like if they thought I had ninja going around and kidnapping children! And what of their parents? They must certainly be scared out of their wits looking for their children!" He exclaimed, verbally berating him.

Deciding to take pity on the man, I spoke, "I don't think our parents would mind, Hokage-san."

Looking at me now, he took a moment to take a breath before speaking, calmer than before. "Oh? And why would you think that, little one? I'm sure your parents must be very worried about your absence."

Letting out a small laugh, I answered. "Well, I'm sure they _might_, be worried, if they were, you know, alive."

"I…I see. I'm very sorry for your loss." He spoke, eyes softening

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know. Besides, we've never met them. Apparently they were killed by the Kyuubi during the attack." I'm not lying, technically, just omitting some details. Besides, I'm sure he'll figure it out soon

"I see," He started, his face adopting a look of slight confusion, "But, if I may ask, why aren't you in the orphanage, if that's the case? Surely it would be safer than the woods, wouldn't it?" I could see him start to connect the dots

Before I could reply, Naruto spoke "We can't, the mean lady kicked us out last month and wouldn't let us back in. Then everyone was looking at us meanly before Sora and I left to go to the forest. Then Mr. Ninja showed up and took us to see you dattebayo!

As soon as he finished, speaking, I saw Sarutobi finish connecting the dots to reveal an ugly picture, if the scowl on his face was anything to go by.

"I see. Inu, can you fetch the orphanage matron and take her to T&I please? Oh, and please tell Anko and Ibiki to give her the _special_ treatment, will you?" Receiving a nod, the figure vanished into a swirl of leaves not even a moment later. "Now then children, why don't you two take a seat while I get something ready, alright?" We nodded, taking a seat on the couch "Excellent. Now don't worry, this shouldn't take too long."

_Liar_

**End: Chapter Two**

**Fun fact, I can indeed weave in real life, and have made a chair, two tables, and a multitude of baskets!**

**See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Home at Last…right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**_**Yet**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Chakra Beast/Boss/Summon"**

**(AN: Authors Note)**

(Side thought)

'_**Game'**_

"_Jutsu"_

_Emphasis_

**Last Time:** _As soon as he finished speaking, I saw Sarutobi finish connecting the dots to reveal an ugly picture, if the scowl on his face was anything to go by._

"_I see. Inu, can you fetch the orphanage matron and take her to T&I please? Oh, and please tell Anko and Ibiki to give her the special treatment, will you?" Receiving a nod, the figure vanished into a swirl of leaves not even a moment later. "Now then children, why don't you two take a seat while I get something ready, alright?" We nodded, taking a seat on the couch "Excellent. Now don't worry, this shouldn't take too long."_

_**Liar**_

**Chapter Three:**

_Liar_

It took him over _six. Hours._ Since he said that and the paperwork still wasn't done! That wasn't soon at all! And Naruto, ever the energetic one, spent most of it running around the office looking at what he deemed as 'cool', or watching the Hokage work. Though there was a close call where Naruto almost fell out of the window, with one of the hidden anbu quickly catching him. Though this had the unintentional side effect of Naruto jumping out of the window a few more times before he was tied up and sat next me on the couch, where he was still pouting.

I, on the other hand, was looking at one of the most recent additions to my abilities, this one from my Wis reaching 100.

**Perk: Magic Generator**

**Some people are born with greater, more efficient minds than others. This allows the generation and collection of Hp, Mp, and Cp to exceed that of others.**

**Health, Mana, and Chakra regeneration is increased by 50%**

Honestly? It was pretty overpowered for my level, but I'm not going to complain. It'll make any fights I get into easier, that's for sure.

Closing the screen, I began to look around the room. There wasn't too much in here, sadly. Other than the paperwork and some books there were only a few potted plants here and there. Looking around some more, I was startled by a window popping up in front of me.

**Due to repeated actions, Skill: Observe has been created!**

'**Observe'**

**Level- 1 0/100**

**One of the most basic and important skills of The Gamer, Observe allows you to see a detailed description of anything this skill is used on, with the amount of detail depending on the level of the skill.**

Reading the skill, I had to fight to keep a grin off my face as I finally had something productive to do. Which is good, considering that the Hokage looks like he still has a few hours of paperwork to do.

So, using my new skill, I began observing everything in the room, not bothering to read the descriptions.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Three hours…

It had been three _hours,_ since I had gotten Observe, and I had looked at everything in the room, raising it to level 13. I now knew more about those freaking plants than my own body! Though that's not too impressive, so I guess that's a bad example, but still! The only thing even _slightly_ interesting that happened was an anbu coming in to talk to the old man. Not that we could hear him, though he seemed pretty pissed about whatever it was.

Just as I was about to try to jump out the window myself, the Hokage shifted, catching my eye as I watched him put the last of the papers into the pile.

'_Finally_' I mentally shouted in joy, my previous annoyance forgotten

"Sorry about the wait, sadly my strength is on the field, not the office." He chuckled to himself as he walked out the door, gesturing for us to follow

On our way out of the building, I saw a few glares, but not nearly as many as I thought there'd be. In fact, a few of the shinobi even smiled in our direction, the exact opposite of the civilian's sentiment towards us.

Though as soon as we exited the building, the glares were back full force, barely deterred by the Hokage's presence. Though I did get a new skill from it, so it wasn't all bad.

'**Killing Intent'**

**Level- 1 0/100**

**This skill allows you to both sense and produce Killing Intent, or 'KI'. This is useful for sensing those who mean you harm, or by stunning enemies with high enough levels of killing intent.**

**Range: 50ft**

Though the fact that it was already at level 16 from the 20 minute walk to the building was pretty concerning…

Speaking of, the building was a rather large structure, being around four stories tall. It, like many of the other buildings, was a dull tan color with a red roof. It was pretty run down looking as well, with nearly all of the lower windows covered in moss and algae, and several patches of dead grass in spots that looked like they used to have flowers. There were vines crawling up the side of the walls, and even several dead trees in the, surprisingly large, yard. But thankfully nothing a bit of hard work and elbow grease, or Telekinesis, couldn't handle.

Walking inside of the building, we were met with a cloud of dust from the previously undisturbed ground, causing Naruto to sneeze. Much to mine and Hiruzens amusement.

Leading us further into the building, an old apartment building, he handed us each two rings of keys before speaking.

"Now then, what I'm about to say might be a tad overwhelming, so please, sit." We did as instructed, sitting on a nearby chair before he resumed speaking

"Earlier today, I had the anbu who brought you to me take the Matron of the orphanage into custody for questioning." He paused to let that sink in, "What we discovered from her was rather… unsettling. For _anyone,_ to treat a child like you were treated is unforgiveable, but even more so for someone in her position. I assure you she will be punished accordingly.

However, that won't erase what she's done. I don't think anything ever will, but I will do my best. Of that, I promise you." He gave us another moment to let that sink in. Which was good, because Naruto looked like his eyes were about to fall out of his head any moment now

"Therefore, as a start I've gone ahead and signed this building in your name, with both water and electricity being provided by the village, and a monthly stipend for food and supplies." As he said this, he pulled out a fairly large envelope and handed it to me.

Naruto, not able to speak, merely rushed forward and hugged the man, crying tears of joy.

Smiling at the young boy, he merely pat him on the back as he settled down. Once he stopped crying, he pulled back with a large grin on his face as he sat back down.

"Thank you JiJi!"

"Of course, Naruto. It's the least I could do after all you've gone through."

After a few more minutes of talking, Hiruzen had to leave, telling us that he would be back in a few days, and the he had a team come and clean one of the apartments, and to stock the fridge for us, though we would have to clean the rest ourselves.

Since it was already so late, we decided to start cleaning tomorrow, eating and taking _long_ showers each. We _had_ spent the month in the forest, after all. And the cold shower was _heavenly_. I even decided to go to sleep for once! I hadn't done that in…Actually, I don't think I've slept since I got here…huh. That's probably not healthy, even with Gamers Mind… Oh well, nothing to do about it now.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Waking up, it took me a moment to get over the unfamiliar sensation, the grogginess clouding my thoughts for a few moments before it vanished, the memories of the previous day hitting me full force.

We had a house…

Not just an apartment, or a small room, but a full blown, _massive_ house! And we had to clean it…

Shit…

'Oh well, better get to work' I thought to myself, walking into the kitchen to see Naruto already up, eating a bowl of cereal. Seeing me walk in, he gave me a bright grin before he went back to eating his cereal.

Waiting for him to finish, I started getting a few supplies for cleaning. Said supplies consisting of trash bags, two dusters, some paper towels, and several bottles of window cleaner.

Just as I finished gathering the supplies, I heard Naruto cleaning his cereal bowl. Walking in, we started planning how to clean. It was decided that Naruto would take the left half of the building, and I would take the right side. Today we would just work on the first floor, and work our way up, saving the exterior of the building for last.

Looking at the hallway of doors from the lobby, I gave a small sigh of despair. Each floor had a total of twenty four apartments, each apartment with a kitchen, a dining room, two bedrooms, and a full bath, leaving me with a total of 30 rooms and a hallway to clean before we met in the middle to clean the lobby before we finished for the day. Putting the daunting thought out of my head for the moment, I walked to the closest room and began working.

Unfortunately for us, the rooms were filled with old furniture that seemed to be falling apart, making it unusable. Luckily I was able to move it with Telekinesis, temporarily putting it into my inventory, but it ended up taking more time because of that. Though I was able to get a few decent couches out of it, so it wasn't a total loss.

It ended up taking about an hour or so to get the furniture out of the rooms, but it made them easier to clean.

Speaking of, while I was in the middle of cleaning I had gotten a new skill!

**Due to repeated action, Skill: 'Cleaning' has been created!**

'**Cleaning'**

**Level- 1 0/100**

**Scrub all that dirt away like a champ!**

**All cleaning is done 10% faster!**

The boost was much appreciated, and the skill leveled up pretty quickly due to the amount I was using it. And every level I gained gave another 10% increase, meaning that I was cleaning twice as fast by level ten, and three times as fast at level twenty!

Soon enough I was cleaning each apartment in less than an hour and, since I didn't have much else better to do, I started cleaning the second floor, then the third, bringing the cleaning skill up to level 43, bringing my cleaning boost up to a whopping 430% increase. At the rate I was going, the building would be done by tomorrow!

Before I could start on the fourth floor however, I saw that it was getting dark, meaning I should probably check on Naruto's progress and make him some food for dinner. Going back down to the first floor, I saw Naruto just finishing up the last of his rooms, just leaving the lobby to clean for the first floor.

"C'mon, it's getting late, we can finish tomorrow. Let's go and get you some food, alright?" I asked the blond, getting a nod in return before he paused, seemingly thinking about something. Before I could ask what was wrong however, he spoke

"Hey, Sora? How come I've never seen you eat?" He said, furrowing his eyebrows

The question caught me off guard, making me pause for a minute before I responded

"I uh, I don't need to eat like you do, and if I did it would be more for pleasure than necessity, and since we never had any food to spare, I just never ate."

"But…couldn't you eat now? JiJi said that he would give us money for food and stuff, right? So wouldn't you be able to eat now too?"

"I suppose I _could,_ if I really wanted to, but again, I don't really _need_ to, so it would be a waste of money. Besides, since I've never really eaten anything before I'm not really missing out on anything, and money that would be spent buying the food for me to eat, could be better spent on other things, like weapons, or clothes, or something. Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"I just… I dunno, I just want you to be okay too. I don't want you to get sick because you've never eaten anything dattebayo…" He mumbled, looking at the floor

'Ah, so that's what this is about'

"Naruto, look at me." Waiting until I was looking him in the eyes, I spoke, completely serious

"I'll be alright, okay? I would _**never,**_ do anything to upset you unless I absolutely had to, and even then, I would do my absolute best to find another option, alright? Do you understand? I **love you**_**, **_Naruto. You're my brother, and I will do _**everything**_ in my power to make sure that you're both safe, and happy, alright?" Sniffing as a few tears rolled down his face, he nodded.

Pulling him into a hug, I spoke

"Let's go get you some food, alright? I've got something in mind I'm sure you'll love." After I said that, I did something I thought I would never do…

I introduce Naruto Uzumaki to ramen…

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

After the, quite frankly, _horrific_, event of last night's ramen massacre, the two of us went to bed, the action bringing me far more satisfaction than I thought it could, honestly.

When we woke up, the two of us showered, brushed our teeth, etc. Grabbing the supplies from beside the door, we made our way to the fourth floor to clean. We decided to do the lobby after we cleaned outside, since it would be the easiest to clean compared to outside and the fourth floor.

After emptying the rooms of the furniture, I noticed a large amount of personal items in these rooms, ranging from a few photos and books, to pieces of jewelry and expensive dishes. Being more careful with these, I put them in my inventory. I would give the pictures to the Hokage when he came back so that they could be returned. The other stuff was free game though.

What caught my attention the most, however, was one of the bedrooms was filled with things for a small child. Nearly everything in the room had fallen apart over the years, but somehow, two fox plushies had survived the years of neglect.

One of them was a white fox with purple eyes and a snowflake pattern on its fur, and if that wasn't odd enough, the other was an orange fox with bright blue eyes and a wind pattern on its fur.

As soon as I saw them, I was on guard. There was _no way_ this could be a coincidence, it was too perfect. Casting a quick Observe on the foxes, I was met with something…worrying.

**Item: # $%^%$#**

**Description: This Item was put here by %^!^#!#$ to ^%$ %^ ()&&*% for &^%$ so you could $%&^#^%$&.**

**Threat Level: Nonexistent**

Carefully picking up the foxes using Telekinesis, I threw them into my inventory as quickly as I could.

I know the Game said it was no threat, but I still didn't trust them. Especially with a description like that!

Depending on how I felt later, I might let Naruto have the orange one, but until then, these things were staying in my inventory.

Putting the thoughts aside, I started cleaning the rest of my assigned rooms before I went up to the roof to start cleaning it.

Arriving at the roof, I was met with a decently sized flat area, with a wall to help prevent any accidents. Inside the walled in area were a few trough planters filled with dirt and weeds. Other than that there were a few poles that looked like they were used for drying laundry, but were close enough that they could be used for hammocks if we wanted to hang some up.

Other than that it was just a bunch of loose dust and trash, which I quickly cleaned up.

Looking over the now clean roof, I gave it a nod before going down to help Naruto with his rooms.

After we finished the fourth floor, we went down to the yard to see what we had to do.

The yard was filled with dead bushes, trees, and flowers. The grass was overgrown, and filled with random bits of trash.

Seeing all the work we had to do, I couldn't help but sigh. Oh well, time to get to work.

Sadly, as I soon found out, yard work wasn't considered cleaning, so the Cleaning skill would stay at level 53. Though I did get the Gardening skill from this.

**Due to repeated actions, Skill: 'Gardening' has been created**

'**Gardening'**

**Level- 1 0/100**

**People have been gardening for hundreds of years, and now it's your turn!**

**All plants you take care of grow 5% faster**

**All plants you take care of are 5% healthier**

Not too bad of a skill, but it didn't help me do the work any faster.

We spent the rest of the day cleaning the yard around the house, with Naruto collecting all the trash and dead flowers, as well as cutting the grass. While he did that, I focused on ripping up the dead trees and bushes using Telekinesis, deciding to throw caution to the side for the time being since the property was fenced in.

After we were done with that, I gathered everything into a pile out back on a patch of concrete. I also threw all the broken furniture away, keeping whatever few good pieces that there were. Giving the _large_ pile a nod, I got out a few matches that were in the kitchen and used them to light the large pile of highly flammable materials, causing the whole thing to go up in seconds.

It took me a few seconds to think that lighting a massive fire in a ninja village _might_ not be the best idea. The dozens of random ninja showing up only confirmed my suspicions.

Thankfully though, as soon as they saw what was going on most of them just left. Though a few of them ended up coming back with marshmallows and various types of meat

…huh

Ignoring that, I stayed outside with Naruto and watched the fire to make sure it didn't spread. Though I made sure to stay far enough away that I didn't feel the heat.

I should have gone with Plant Whisperer…

Anyways, it took the fire about four hours to finish burning, reducing the once raging inferno to just a few sparks. The ninja that had come by had eventually left, thanking us for letting them stay, and that they had a lot of fun.

Though we never got the chance to clean the lobby since we had the fire… oh well, I guess we could do that later, we were ahead of schedule after all.

Carrying Naruto to his room was pretty easy, since I had such a high strength stat. debating with myself for a moment, I pulled the Orange fox out of my inventory, placing it next to him, where it was immediately pulled into his chest. I couldn't help but give a small smile at the sight.

Just as I was about to exit the room, I looked back over my shoulder at his sleeping form, smiling at how peaceful he looked. Turning the light out, I shut the door.

Once I got back to my room, I got in bed before I paused.

'…Oh what the hell.' I thought, pulling the white plush out of my inventory, I pulled it up to my chest, relaxing into the surprisingly soft fur as I slowly drifted off.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Waking up, we went through our morning routine before we both sat at the table, Naruto eating breakfast.

Just when Naruto finished eating and I was reaching for the cleaning supplies, he spoke up.

"Hey, Sora, can we go to the playground we saw on the way here? Please?" He begged, looking at my with his damned 'puppy-dog eyes no jutsu'

'Damned brat, he knows I can't resist that look' I thought to myself, gritting my teeth in annoyance at my weak will

"Fine," I spoke," but only because you've been working hard to get the rooms clean. You deserve to have a break."

"Alright dattebayo!"

"Yeah yeah, just get ready to go." I grumbled half-heartedly, waving a hand dismissively

A few minutes later, after he was ready, I gave him a quick once over before I refreshed the illusion over our ears and my skin/hair. Though I made the illusion a few shades lighter, more like my non-illusioned self. If I did it right, then I would be able to slowly let up on the illusion and, eventually, forgo the illusion for my skin and hair altogether. If all went well, it should only take a year or so at most.

Our ears though, I had a plan for those...Mwahahahaha!

Ahem, anyways, as soon as I applied the illusions we started walking towards the playground. It was a short walk, only ten minutes or so, but somehow I gained another seven levels in Killing Intent from the glares of the civilians. I would have to keep an eye on Naruto to make sure he didn't get hurt.

Arriving at the park, it already had some children playing there, but I had expected that. What I wasn't expecting, however, was that _all_ of the various clans' children were there, from Shikamaru and Choji, to Hinata and, most surprising, _Sasuke freakin' Uchiha_!

Why were they here?! And all together like this!? And I can't tell him we have to go back home when we just got here, I promised him we would come here after all, and an Uzumaki never goes back on their word! But I should still tell him to be on his best behavior, these were powerful people after all, both politically and physically.

Just as I turned to tell this to Naruto, I saw that he wasn't there, and was instead introducing himself to the other children.

*sigh*'I should have expected that to be honest. No matter what happens, he's still himself after all.'

Walking to the group of children, I saw Naruto gesturing to me, presumably talking about me. As soon as I reached the group, I heard Naruto say something along the lines of 'Let's all play tag!', before immediately tapping Kiba on the shoulder, surprising the boy as Naruto dashed away, prompting most of the others to do so as well as Kiba gave chase.

I joined the sitting Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino, introducing myself as the others played tag.

"Hi there, I'm Sora, it's nice to meet you." I said, earning a nod from Shino and Shikamaru, and a polite 'Hello' from Choji

"Is it alright if I sit here?" I gestured to a spot next to them, earning two nods and a 'sure' from Choji

"Thanks"

Sitting down, I watched as Naruto and the others all ran around, attempting to avoid the 'tagger'. The game lasted a good hour or so before they got too tired, minus Naruto of course. After their game, they came back towards us and sat down, taking a break from their game.

After everyone sat down, Naruto gestured towards me, introducing me.

"Guys, this is Sora, my brother, Sora, this is Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji!" As he was saying this, he gestured towards each person as he introduced them, each giving a nod or a hello as he introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled "It looks like you all had fun, is there another day that you'll all be here so you and Naruto can play again?"

"Our parents all meet up here the same day every month, but a few of us are here every few days or so, so there's a good chance someone'll be here if you show up." Choji supplied

"Thanks, I'll have to remember that." I smiled at the boy

"No problem"

We sat around for another half hour or so before they started another game of tag, somehow dragging me and Choji in for this game. I made sure to hold back, but it was still difficult for them to catch me, didn't want it to be an easy win for them after all.

After another four hours of cycling between playing tag and resting, the others eventually had to go back home, their parents calling them one by one until it was just us and Sasuke. Though he eventually had to leave too, with his brother coming to pick him up, much to the younger brother's joy. He left with a loud goodbye and a wave from his brothers back.

After we were left alone in the park, we started heading back home from the surprisingly fun day. As soon as we got home, I made Naruto dinner and we both took showers before heading off to bed, gripping our plushies to our chests. Just after I fell asleep, I missed something.

The plushie twitched.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yawning as I stretched, I looked around for a moment before spotting the thing I was looking for. The plushie, which I was holding last night had fallen on the floor during the night, though somehow it managed to land right side up.

Huh, cool

Anyways, after me and Naruto completed our daily routines, I grabbed cleaning supplies as we went downstairs to the main lobby and got to work. I put Naruto in charge of the stairs, windows, and the floor of the lobby while I worked on the walls, ceiling, chandelier, and the bathrooms.

I had just finished the chandelier, ceiling and walls when we stopped for a lunch break up on the roof.

It was pretty cloudy outside, meaning we would probably get a storm soon. Keeping this in mind, Naruto ate quickly so we wouldn't get caught up in the rain. It was a good thing he did too, since just as we got back inside it started _pouring_ down rain, pelting the newly cleaned roof with a barrage of raindrops.

Making our way back to the first floor, I had Naruto go back to our living apartment, since he had finished cleaning his section earlier.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to help?"

"Of course I'm sure, you already did your parts, so it's only fair that I do mine, right?" I grinned at the blond, ushering him into the apartment.

Debating with himself for a moment, eventually he gave a small nod as he spoke.

"Alright, if you're sure…"

"Good, now go relax! There's a perfectly good television in there that hasn't been used since we got here!" I exclaimed, pushing him further into the room as I did, shutting it as soon as he was far enough in.

Giving out a slight sigh of both fondness sand exasperation, I started working on the bathrooms until they were nearly sparkling. Though I would have to make sure we got some toilet paper to put in the stalls.

We would need more cleaner too, now that I thought about it, since we had used most of it to clean the rest of the apartments, and we had just used the last of our glass cleaner to clean the outside windows and the bathroom mirrors. Thankfully we didn't have anything else to clean or we'd be out of luck.

Letting out a sigh of accomplishment, I leaned against the tile wall behind me, only to feel the tile I was leaning on shift inwards as I did.

Eyes going wide, I immediately stopped leaning on the wall, only to see the wall next to it open up to reveal a hole that looked like it went down for several hundred feet.

The hole didn't go straight down, but it looks steep enough that if you fell in, you would need to hit the bottom before you could stand up again. And with how far it went, it looks like you did _not_, want to fall in. Before I could get a closer look, a screen popped up in front of me.

**Warning! Field dungeon found!**

**Recommended Level: 15**

**If you wish to enter the dungeon anyways, simply step forwards.**

Huh…whelp, Fuck that! I am NOT dealing with that today! Not when I'm only level one, no thank you!

Right as I turned around to nope outta there however, a _massive_ boom of thunder made me slip on the wet floor, falling backwards and, much to my horror, right into the level _15_ _dungeon._ As this happened, only one thing went through my brain.

'Ah…Shit…'

**End: Chapter Three**

**Ah, gotta love those cliffhangers, am I right? For those who care, I posted the skills Sora learned and their total level down below.**

**.**

'**Observe'**

**Level- 16 2978/3000**

**One of the most basic and important skills of The Gamer, Observe allows you to see a detailed description of anything this skill is used on, with the amount of detail depending on the level of the skill.**

**.**

'**Killing Intent'**

**Level- 23 3589/5500**

**This skill allows you to both sense and produce Killing Intent, or 'KI'. This is useful for sensing those who mean you harm, or by stunning enemies with high enough levels of killing intent.**

**Range: 160ft**

**.**

'**Cleaning'**

**Level- 56 33,139/36,000**

**Scrub all that dirt away like a champ!**

**All cleaning is done 560% faster!**

**.**

'**Gardening'**

**Level- 13 1978/2250**

**People have been gardening for hundreds of years, and now it's your turn!**

**All plants you take care of grow 65% faster**

**All plants you take care of are 65% healthier**

**.**

**See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**_**fuck**_

**I blame college and writers block for this delay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**_**Yet**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Chakra Beast/Boss/Summon"**

**(AN: Authors Note)**

(Side thought)

'_**Game'**_

"_Jutsu"_

_Emphasis_

**Last Time:**

_**Warning! Field dungeon found!**_

_**Recommended Level: 15**_

_**If you wish to enter the dungeon anyways, simply step forwards.**_

_Huh…whelp, Fuck that! I am NOT dealing with that today! Not when I'm only level one, no thank you! _

_Right as I turned around to nope outta there however, a _massive_ boom of thunder made me slip on the wet floor, falling backwards and, much to my horror, right into the level 15 dungeon. As this happened, only one thing went through my brain._

'_Ah…Shit…'_

**Chapter Four:**

You know, falling down a dark hole at high speeds isn't usually what someone would consider fun. Especially if said hole had various rocks that you had no choice but to run over, each one giving you a painful cut on your back and legs. But that was the situation I found myself in as I rolled towards the bottom of the tunnel, unable to stop myself.

By the time I finally reached the bottom, I was missing over a hundred health and had over a dozen deep cuts on my back, each one stinging painfully as I grit my teeth in pain.

Waiting a few minutes for my health to regenerate, I looked at the window that popped up in front of me.

**'Dungeon Diving!'**

**After foolishly falling into a dungeon high above your level, you need to find a way to get out alive!**

**Quest: Survive the dungeon!**

**Bonus Quest: ?, ?**

**Success: Five Thousand EXP, 1 Random Skill Token**

**Bonus Quest Success: Three Thousand Exp, ?**

**Failure: Death!**

Eye twitching at the quest, I barely managed to hold back a scream of frustration, only managing to do so by reminding myself of where I was.

Taking a quick look around, I saw that I was in some sort of stone corridor with torches lining each side of the wall, stopping once they reached a large, heavy looking door. Looking back to where I fell from I couldn't help but let out a disappointed sigh as I was left staring back at a blank wall, the passage seeming to have disappeared. Groaning, I decided to just get it over with.

Slowly opening the large door, I carefully looked out into the next room, stopping as soon as I saw something. Standing in front of me was a tall humanoid figure wearing a full set of leather armor, wielding what looked to be an iron short sword. The most shocking thing about the figure however, was their distinct lack of skin and muscle. Thankfully they were facing the other direction, letting me cast an observe on the skeleton.

'_**Skeleton'**_

**Name: N/A**

**Gender: No**

**Level- 10**

**Health- 550/550**

**Mana- N/A**

**Str- 45**

**Vit- 45**

**Dex- 45**

**Int- 5**

**Wis- 1**

**Cha- 0**

**Luc- 0 (He's dead, his luck sucks)**

**One of the most basic and well known monsters, skeletons are created using magic to reanimate the bones of a corpse. When created, all remaining flesh falls off, leaving only the bone.**

**Drops: ?, ?, ?**

**Kill to gain 25 Exp**

…That was a _lot_ of Exp…

I only need to kill four of these guys to level up! I should be able to take them out easily too, since these things stats are horrible for their level! Granted, I did a _lot_ of constant grinding to get where I am, but these things should be easy to take out unless they're in a group, but even then that's not much of an issue with Telekinesis, since I could just take them on one at a time that way. Since this is the only one, I should try to expand my skills a bit.

Drawing out my mana, I imagined the mana flowing into my hands, flowing slightly upwards as I guided it into the shape of a ball, just waiting to be thrown and release its pent up energy on impact.

Ignoring the sweat dripping down my brow, I opened my eyes to see a bright blue ball in my hand, condensing the surrounding water in the air to make small clouds of fog drifting down to the floor, similar to how dry ice acted.

'I wonder if this is because of my 'King of Winter' perk? Did it make my spells ice based?' I thought to myself, throwing the orb at the skeleton

**Skill 'Ice blast' has been created**

'**Ice Blast'**

**Level- 1 0/100**

**Ice Blast is a projectile spell that explodes when it hits, covering the affected area in a layer of ice.**

**Cost- 500 MP each**

**Damage: 150 Hp + 10 cold damage per second (lasts for ten seconds)**

**x5 Damage to cold blooded creatures**

'Huh, I'll take that as a yes then.'

The Skeleton, now aware of my presence, immediately turned around to see what dared to attack it, its eyes landing on my small frame not even a second later. The skeleton immediately raised its sword and charged towards me, ready to strike.

Ducking under the swing, the skeleton stumbled past me, leaving it open to another ice blast to the back, ice crystals forming on its right shoulder and rendering the arm practically useless as the ice locked it in place.

Not giving up however, that skeleton used its left hand to take the sword before charging me again. Since it was closer this time, I wasn't able to completely dodge in time as the blade buried itself into my shoulder, forcing me to grit my teeth in an attempt to hold back a shout of pain.

A quick glance at my health bar showed me I lost over four hundred hp in that one attack. If that was just from one attack, then I really couldn't afford to keep getting hit like that.

Leaping back, I shot off two more ice blasts, bringing its hp down to zero, reducing it to dust and-was that Ryo?

Looking closer, I saw that it was indeed a pile of Ryo, 100 Ryo to be exact. Nothing amazing, but not bad for a single skelly.

After waiting a few minutes for my health and mana to regen, I made my way to the next room to see another three skeletons standing in the middle of the room. Not wanting a repeat of what happened earlier, I fired four ice blasts at two of the skeletons, using telekinesis on the last one to slam it into the wall, instantly turning all three to dust; though at the cost of my entire mana pool.

Taking a moment to regen my mana, I looked at the notifications I received and saw that I leveled up ice blast twice, and leveled up myself once.

**Level Up!**

**Name: Sora Uzumaki**

**Guild: N/A**

**Age: 5**

**Gender: Male**

**Familiar: N/A**

**Title: King of Winter, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox**

**Level-2**

**EXP- 0/250**

**Health- 1740/1740**

**Mana- 4260/4260**

**Chakra- 5830/5830**

**CC- 50%**

**Str- 49**

**Vit- 67**

**Dex- 61**

**Int- 203 (x2 = 406)**

**Wis- 103**

**Cha- 1**

**Luc- 34**

**Skill Points: 10**

**Ryo: 400**

Looking at my new stats, I couldn't help the grin nearly splitting my face. If this is what I got from _one_ level, and the skeletons gave that much experience, then I was about to get a _lot_ stronger. Though it would probably be a good idea to save some of my Skill Points for an emergency. I would probably keep around thirty or so and use the rest on Charisma.

Before entering the next room, I pulled out one of the swords the skeletons dropped, casting a quick Observe on it.

'**Iron Short Sword'**

**Rank: Common**

**Description: This weapon was one of many, being mass produced to supply low ranking soldiers.**

**Damage: 50 + (Str x 8)**

Giving it a slight nod, I put it back in my inventory before walking into the next room.

My eyes immediately taking notice of the five skeletons spread throughout the room. Two of the skeletons had shields in addition to the standard short sword.

So, since they hadn't noticed me yet, I used wall walking to walk up and stand on the ceiling, making sure I was well out of their reach before sending three blasts each at the shielded skeletons, and two more at one of the normal skeletons; dusting the shielded skelly's and reducing the one to ten hp.

Seeing this, the other skelly's looked to where the shots had come from and spotted me standing on the ceiling. Not that they could reach me however, even when they tried to use each other as step ladders in a comical attempt that ended in hilarious failure. So they were forced to watch as my mana regenerated enough to allow me to finish them off without incident. Picking up the loot, I moved onto the next room and repeating the process, proceeding to do the same in another dozen rooms, killing 60 more skelly's and bringing ice blast up to level 19,

'**Ice Blast'**

**Level- 19 2945/3750**

**Ice Blast is a projectile spell that explodes when it hits, covering the affected area in a layer of ice.**

**Cost- 310 MP each**

**Damage: 330 Hp + 10 cold damage per second (lasts for eighty seconds)**

**x5 Damage to cold blooded creatures**

And me up to level five

**Level Up!**

**Name: Sora Uzumaki**

**Guild: N/A**

**Age: 5**

**Gender: Male**

**Familiar: N/A**

**Title: King of Winter, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox**

**Level-5**

**EXP- 425/700**

**Health- 2140/2140**

**Mana- 4460/4460**

**Chakra- 7030/7030**

**CC- 50%**

**Str- 49**

**Vit- 67**

**Dex- 61**

**Int- 203 (x2 = 406)**

**Wis- 103**

**Cha- 1**

**Luc- 34**

**Skill Points: 40**

**Ryo: 6900**

And finally, after that, I reached what looked to be the boss room.

Said room was a large open room with multiple stone pillars to hold up the ceiling. At the opposite end of the room was what looked to be some sort of alter with a single stone coffin in the center.

Once I was fully in the room, I heard the door slam shut behind me, locking me in the room with what I presumed to be the boss.

Looking back towards the coffin, I saw a gaunt, withered hand grip the side of the coffin in an attempt the pull the being out of the coffin. As it did this, I cast a quick observe on what I presumed to be the boss.

'_**Sphyrna, The Withered King'**_

'**Gender: Male'**

**Level- 20**

**Health- 1500/1500**

**Mana- 20,000/20,000**

**Str- 65**

**Vit- 65**

**Dex- 65**

**Int- 150**

**Wis- 130**

**Cha- 10**

**Luc- 0 (He's dead, his Luck sucks!)**

**Once a great and noble King, Sphyrna was forced to watch as his family and kingdom were stolen from him before being destroyed. Overcome with grief, he started searching for a way to regain both, delving into darker and darker magics as he did. Eventually, his soul became so tainted that it could no longer pass on, binding itself to his body, making him unable to pass on and join his family in the afterlife.**

**Drops: ?, ?, ?**

**Kill to gain 2500 Exp**

'Huh, poor guy, I feel bad for him now. Better kill him quickly then, let him reunite with his family and all that.' I thought to myself, watching as he finally finished pulling himself out of the coffin, his eyes immediately locking on my figure, opening his mouth to speak.

"**Who dares ent-"**That was as far as he got however, as I immediately shot him with fifteen ice blasts, covering him from head to toe in ice as his health immediately dropped to zero.

Watching both him and the ice disappeared into nothing, I wished him luck in the afterlife, hoping that he would find his family there.

After giving the king a moment of silence, I looked at the new notification before seeing what he dropped

**Level Up x3!**

**Name: Sora Uzumaki**

**Guild: N/A**

**Age: 5**

**Gender: Male**

**Familiar: N/A**

**Title: King of Winter, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox**

**Level-8**

**EXP- 375/1150**

**Health- 2940/2940**

**Mana- 4860/4860**

**Chakra- 9430/9430**

**CC- 50%**

**Str- 49**

**Vit- 67**

**Dex- 61**

**Int- 203 (x2 = 406)**

**Wis- 103**

**Cha- 1**

**Luc- 34**

**Skill Points: 70**

**Ryo: 6900**

Giving my stats a quick once over, I put forty points into Charisma, bringing it up to 41 before giving the screen a satisfied nod as I looked at the loot I got from the boss.

Looking over the loot, I found 10,000 Ryo, a low level healing potion (Nice!), and an old golden crown

Casting a quick observe on the crown, I felt my eyes widen once I saw the description

'**Crown of the Fallen King'**

**Once belonging to Sphyrna Nightingale, this crown has been enchanted to accelerate the speed of which one can learn magic.**

**Effect: When worn, x3 Exp gain for mana based skills**

...yeah, that's a pretty bullshit item; but like hell I was going to complain! I'm going to end up fighting someone who can summon fucking meteors!I'm not _nearly_ stupid enough to complain about something that'll help me survive the absolute bullshittery of _that_!

Equipping the crown as I sat down, I spent the next few minutes waiting for my mana to refill before walking through the door that appeared behind the coffin, only to fall down _another_ hole immediately afterwards.

_Fucking. Damnit_.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (You guys have NO idea how tempting it is to end it here) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After falling down the _second_ unnecessarily deep hole, I was understandably upset for having foolishly thought it would let me leave, because of COURSE there would be multiple levels! 'Cause why the hell not, right?

_Sigh…_

Whatever, let's just get through this quickly; I've already been down here for well over four hours, no need to waste time.

Looking at my surroundings, I saw that I was in an area similar to the one I was in when I first entered, but instead of the smooth stone bricks, it was just a plain rock wall, looking as if someone dug it out with sharp claws.

Keeping that thought in mind, I slowly crept towards the next room. Peering around the doorless frame to the next room.

There, standing to the side of the room, was a single, short, lizard like creature. Casting a quick observe on it, I took a minute to look at its stats.

'_**Kobold'**_

**Name: N/A**

**Gender: Male**

**Level- 15**

**Health- 750/750**

**Mana- N/A**

**Str- 65**

**Vit- 65**

**Dex- 65**

**Int- 10**

**Wis- 5**

**Cha- 2**

**Luc- 2**

**A distant cousin to the mighty dragons, Kobolds are a reptilian race that typically live in caves, only venturing out to search for supplies.**

**Drops: ?, ?, ?**

**Kill to gain 50 Exp**

Taking a breath, I gathered the energy for an ice blast, sending the glowing bolt flying towards the kobold; only to watch in shock as the kobold was suddenly covered completely in ice, shattering not a moment later, causing me to stand in shock for a moment before I snapped out of it.

Is that what it meant by x5 damage!? It didn't say it would completely decimate it, what the hell!?

After I took a moment to calm down, I walked over to where the kobold had been standing not a minute earlier, checking what it had dropped.

Picking up the loot, I found 250 Ryo, and a necklace that looked like it was made of- were those finger bones?! That's disgusting! I don't care _what_ effects it might give, I am _not_ taking that!

Barely holding back my urge to vomit, I slowly made my way to the next room, leaving the necklace on the ground as I did.

Inside were four kobolds gathered around a table, playing what looked like a game of poker.

'…You know what? Fuck it, I'm not even surprised anymore.' I thought as I sent a single ice blast at each of the kobolds

One of the kobolds managed to dodge however, having apparently smelled me if its flaring nostrils were any indication.

Watching its friends turn to ice and explode didn't seem to improve its mood as it let out a loud hiss like howl, the sound seemingly loud enough to be heard throughout the entire cave system; though that was probably its intentions.

It took me a moment to recover from the shock, but that was all the kobold needed as it rushed forward, using it's sharp claws to cut into my side, dealing over five hundred hp in that single attack, making me bite back a shout as I threw another ice blast at the thing, swiftly bringing its life to a halt.

I didn't have time to see what it dropped before I heard a multitude of footsteps rushing towards the room I was in.

Thinking quickly, I shoved the loot into my inventory before I leapt to the roof and used my minor cold weather control to cover the room in snow, both hiding me, and slowing down my enemies, making them prime targets for the barrage of ice blasts I sent their way; turning their group of over fifteen kobolds to nothing but piles of ice and loot.

Dropping to the ground, I swept the loot into my inventory before looking over what I had,

'**Finger Bone Necklace' x20**

**Rank: Common**

**Description: This necklace is made by kobolds as a coming of age ceremony where they take the life of a human, and take their fingers as a sign of strength **

**.**

'**Live Rat' x11**

**Rank: Common**

**Description: It's a rat… Seriously, what did you expect?**

**.**

'**Kobold Claw: Crafting Item' x5**

**Rank: Uncommon**

**Description: A claw from a kobold, it's sharp enough to cut through solid rock as if it was warm butter.**

Throwing the necklaces away in disgust, I looked over the rest of the loot before focusing on the rats.

Pulling out one of the rats from my inventory, I watched in shock as it began to move around. Putting it back in, I pulled it out again to make sure it wasn't a fluke.

It wasn't

This… this had a _lot_ of potential uses. This, showed me something very, _very_, important. This meant that I could carry _people_.

And if I could carry people, and since my inventory put things in stasis, than I could grab someone on the brink of death and just shove them into my inventory until I or someone else could heal them! Not only that, but I could just spam shadow clones and shove them into my inventory until I needed them, giving me an army of thousands in seconds if needed…Holy shit

Potentially world-ending thoughts aside, I would still need to learn the shadow clone skill first, and who knows when that'll happen!

Putting that away for later use, I made my way towards the next room, only to find it empty, along with the next two rooms. These rooms must have been where the other kobolds came from. Looking around the rooms, I didn't see anything of interest, just a few sets of cards here and there, and the occasional bit of worn cloth.

Moving on, the next room only had a single kobold in it, which was quickly reduced to zero with a quick ice blast to the face, the same process repeating for the next few rooms, each having more and more kobolds, leading to a total of 18 more kobolds killed.

The next room I went into however, was a bit…off. This room, like the others, had a group of kobolds in it. _Un_like the other rooms, however, this room only had a group of two kobolds. These ones looking as if they were guarding something. The problem? There was nothing there, it was just a blank wall.

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, I quickly killed the two kobolds before taking a closer look at the door, picking up the loot as I did. (Minus the necklaces, of course)

Running my hand across the wall, I noticed a slight change in texture. Not much, but enough to notice a difference. Looking closer, I saw a faint line on the wall, barely noticeable even now that I'm looking at it.

Pressing in on it, it slowly grew bigger as I pushed, the shape slowly forming the shape of a door. Seeing this, I pushed harder until it was fully open, revealing a secret set of rooms within. Moving as quietly as I could from room to room, I noticed a distinct lack of kobolds, filling me with a strange sense of unease.

Before I entered the next room, I felt the unease increase dramatically, filling me with a sense of urgency. The scream I heard right after confirmed the feeling as I completely abandoned stealth, busting the doors down with a blast of telekinesis as I rushed into the room, slamming Gamers Mind into place as soon as I did, if only to hold back the urge to puke at the sight I was met with.

There, in the middle of the room, was a young girl with her hands chained to the ceiling, forcing her hands above her head, leaving the rest of her clothless body vulnerable. Something the kobolds had obviously done purposely, if the countless cuts and burns across her body had anything to say about it. And they must have been doing this for a while too, if the dried blood all over the floor had anything to say about it.

Immediately looking at the group of kobolds surrounding her, I felt myself fill with a rage unlike anything I had ever felt before as I saw their faces filled to the brim with sadistic joy. My newly found rage easily overcame Gamers Mind as I felt something bubble up from around me, shattering my illusion as it did. But I didn't notice any of that, my focus being only on the _pathetic_ wastes of flesh that_ dared_ to harm a child like this.

Rushing forwards, I knocked the first one to the ground as I used my newly grown claws to tear out its throat, leaving it a gurgling mess as I leapt to the next one, digging my claws into its chest and tearing just as the other two came over their shock, using daggers to repeatedly stab my back.

I didn't even feel it.

I _couldn't_ even feel it, so lost was I in my rage.

The wounds closing faster than they could give them, they were left prime targets when I whirled around, crushing one's skull to mush and biting the others throat out before I stood, panting. As I did, I felt the bubbling feeling slowly start to vanish, my world fading to black as it did.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I let out a groan of pain as I woke up, each of my muscles felt like they were on fire. Thankfully, the feeling soon faded thanks to Gamers Body.

Taking a few minutes, I tried to remember what happened, before it hit me like a brick. The kobolds, the bubbly feeling- was that Kyuubi mode?!- the girl- THE GIRL!

Looking around frantically, my eyes settled on the girl, who looked the same as she did when I entered, though she was now unconscious, thankfully.

Taking this time to get a better look at her, I saw that she looked around my age, with light blue hair. She had a round, pale face, and what looked like dark blue scales under her eyes, near her cheekbones.

The most striking feature about her however, was the large, dark blue tail that replaced her legs.

"Huh"

Taking the set of keys that dropped from one of the kobolds, I unlocked the shackles before dressing her in one of my old shirts. It was a bit big, but it would have to do for now. Sitting down, I put her head on my lap before grabbing my last blanket from my inventory, using it to cover her. Leaning back against the wall, I let out a deep breath before casting observe on the girl.

**Name: Sienna**

**Guild: N/A**

**Age: 5**

**Gender: Female**

**Title: Precious Sapphire**

**Level-12**

**Health- 490/1550**

**Mana- 1430/1430**

**Chakra- N/A**

**Str- 55**

**Vit- 35**

**Dex- 60**

**Int- 23**

**Wis- 17**

**Cha- 36**

**Luc- 15**

**Description: [Unavailable: Observe Level Too Low]**

'What the hell? She's missing over two thirds of her health!' I thought to myself, casting Heal 'I should have made those bastards suffer more. To do such things to a child is unforgiveable!'

Watching Heal do its work, I saw her skin gain more color as the spell did its job, sealing the cuts and burns that covered her body, and slowly managed to fade the scars into nothing, as if they were never there to begin with. I watched as she let out a deep breath, breathing easier than she was before, a small, relaxed smile creeping onto her face.

Seeing this, I let a small smile form on my face as well before I turned to look at the notifications I now had.

**Level Up x2!**

**Name: Sora Uzumaki**

**Guild: N/A**

**Age: 5**

**Gender: Male**

**Familiar: N/A**

**Title: King of Winter, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox**

**Level-10**

**EXP- 775/1500**

**Health- 2940/2940**

**Mana- 4860/4860**

**Chakra- 9430/9430**

**CC- 50%**

**Str- 49**

**Vit- 67**

**Dex- 61**

**Int- 203 (x2 = 406)**

**Wis- 103**

**Cha- 41**

**Luc- 34**

**Skill Points: 50**

**Ryo: 16,900**

Quickly assigning my new points into Charisma, I moved onto the second screen,

'**Torture Tool Sets' x3**

**Rank: Rare**

**Description: A set of tools used to violently extract information from unwilling targets. These tools seem to have been used… **

**.**

'**Kobold Teeth: Crafting Item' x7**

**Rank: Uncommon**

**Description: The tooth of a Kobold, It's in surprisingly good condition.**

**.**

'**Kobold Claw: Crafting Item' x9**

**Rank: Uncommon**

**Description: A claw from a kobold, it's sharp enough to cut through solid rock as if it was warm butter.**

Yet again struggling to hold in my nonexistent dinner, I immediately took out the tools and started bashing them against the walls to reduce their durability to zero, turning the offending objects into nothing more than motes of light.

Taking a deep breath to recover, I decided to distract myself by looking at the last screen,

'**A New Skill Has Been Created!'**

'**Tailed Beast Mode'**

**Level- 1 0/100**

**Tailed Beast Mode is a skill that is only available to the Jinchuriki, as it uses the power of the tailed beasts to boost their power to incredible levels, in exchange for a loss of control.**

**Cost- 300 CP/min**

**Forms Available:**

**No Tail- 50% boost to all stats**

Looking at the skill I couldn't help but be intrigued. If I managed to master this skill, then it would go a long way to helping me start to change things for the better.

Sinking deeper into my thoughts, I felt the almost unfamiliar tug of fatigue just before I drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter End**

**Sorry this chapter was so late, (and short), but I'm hoping this doesn't happen in the future, espeacially since I have a bit more solid grasp on the timeline I want.**

**Also, there's a poll on my profile about another story I'll be working on. Both will likely come to fruition, but I want to know what you guys want to see first!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Deeper Dungeons and a Snake Girl Princess!**_

**POLL UPDATE:**

**For those who haven't voted yet, the poll will be open until a few days after chapter six is posted, after which a second poll will be posted for that story's pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**_**Yet**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Chakra Beast/Boss/Summon"**

**(AN: Authors Note)**

(Side thought)

'_**Game'**_

"_Jutsu"_

_Emphasis_

**Last Time:**

'_**A New Skill Has Been Created!'**_

'_**Tailed Beast Mode'**_

_**Level- 1 0/100**_

_**Tailed Beast Mode is a skill that is only available to the Jinchuriki, as it uses the power of the tailed beasts to boost their power to incredible levels, in exchange for a loss of control.**_

_**Cost- 300 CP/min**_

_**Forms Available:**_

_**No Tail- 50% boost to all stats**_

_Looking at the skill I couldn't help but be intrigued. If I managed to master this skill, then it would go a long way to helping me start to change things for the better._

_Sinking deeper into my thoughts, I felt the almost unfamiliar tug of fatigue just before I drifted off to sleep._

**Chapter Five:**

Feeling my consciousness begin to return, I slowly became more and more aware of my surroundings as the memories from before settled back into my brain, Gamers Mind helping to speed up the process. Making sure not to make too much noise, I slowly got up to check on Sienna.

Getting closer, I saw that it looked like she had barely moved since last night. Not that I blame her, the stress of both torture and a _very _violent rescue would probably knock anyone out for quite a while, but still, even if my worry was needless, it would still be a good idea to check and be sure. It never hurt to be cautious, after all.

Casting a quick observe on the girl, I found that I was, unfortunately, proven right to be worried.

**Name: Sienna **

**Status: Coma**

**Age: 5**

**Gender: Female**

**Title: Precious Sapphire**

**Level-12**

**Health- 1550/1550**

Focusing on the status effect, a new screen popped up with a description,

**[Coma]**

**Sienna, being a Lamia, is a cold blooded creature unable to produce body heat of her own. Long amounts of exposure to the cold, added with the physical and mental stress of both torture and a violent rescue, has trapped her in a comatose state.**

**.**

**[Quest Alert]**

**'Saving the Princess!'**

**After rescuing the princess, she's fallen into a coma and must be brought somewhere warm as soon as possible!**

**Quest: Get Sienna out of the Dungeon and into a bed!**

**Success: 2000 EXP, 1 Random Skill Token, ?**

**Failure: Sienna's death, ?**

**[Warning]**

**Characters being escorted cannot be placed in the inventory!**

This...is not good.

According to the game, Sienna was basically in a coma because of the cold and stress, and had to be taken somewhere warm as soon as possible. The problem? _I_ am cold, I literally _generate_ it. Not only that, but I have to go through the rest of a dungeon that I have NO idea how long it goes on for.

'Grr, dammit!'

Whatever, it doesn't matter now anyways. If I'm going to get her out of here safely, then I'll need to move fast.

Using the blanket, along with some other materials from my inventory, I quickly made a harness/bag so I would be able to carry her while fighting. Though I made sure to add some extra padding between us so I wouldn't make her condition worse by accident. The end result was a bit bulky, but it would have to do for now. Loading her into it, I made my way out of the secret alcove and into next room.

Expecting to encounter more enemies, I made sure to be on guard as I snuck in, only to be surprised when there was nothing there. 'I must have gotten most of them back when that one kobold alerted the others.' I thought to myself, but I couldn't shake the feeling of unease I felt.

Continuing on, I encountered room after empty room before finally reaching the boss room. The unease I had been feeling up until this point nearly tripling as I slowly pushed open the doors, doing my best to make as little noise as possible.

Sneaking in, I was met with the corpses of what looked like several dozen kobolds. Doing my best to ignore the horrid smell, I noticed that nearly all of the corpses were mutilated, with multiple wounds that looked like something had bitten and torn off chunks of flesh.

_**Crunch**_

_**Slurp…**_

_**Slurp…**_

Hearing the sound, my head immediately snapped to the direction it had come from. There, hovering over one of the corpses, was a large, bulky figure wearing nothing but a loincloth, revealing the disgusting, mutated flesh of what looked like a horribly disfigured kobold. I immediately saw what had made the noise and, like I found myself doing a lot lately, was forced to hold back the urge to puke. The large… _whatever_ it was, had crushed the skull of one of the kobolds with its massive jaws and was now using the remains of the skull as a bowl to eat whatever remained of the brain inside.

Making sure not to move, I quickly used Observe on the…the _thing, _in front of me.

'_**Illfang: The Demented King'**_

'**Gender: Male'**

**Level- 30**

**Health- 4250/4250**

**Mana- N/A**

**Str- 95**

**Vit- 85**

**Dex- 60**

**Int- -43**

**Wis- -48**

**Cha- -50**

**Luc- 10**

**Once a great and wise king, Illfang was loved by all. Then, for reasons still unknown, everything changed. Illfang began growing more and more wild and insane, his raging madness only matched by his monstrous appetite. Illfang grew more and more powerful with everything he consumed, making him nearly unstoppable as he devoured more and more of his underlings.**

**Potential Drops: 25,000 Ryo, ?**

**Kill to gain 6000 Exp**

'Holy Shit' I thought to myself, my eyes nearly popping out of my head as I looked at the monster in front of me.

Raising my hand, I summoned as many Ice Bolts as I could and held them in place, summoning more once my mana charged. A few minutes later, I had over 42 Ice blasts ready to go just as he finished eating. Normally I would at least _try _to give the enemy a chance now that I had calmed down and have a bit of experience with using my abilities offensively, but given everything I've seen on this floor, that wasn't an option.

Taking a deep breath, I launched them all forward, nearly all of them hitting the thing head on, dealing over 13,000 damage, the bestial remains of the husk freezing to the floor as I let out a breath, the attack going off without a hitch.

But before I had a chance to relax completely, I was met with a massive fist burying itself into my gut,

**-950hp**

Desperately gasping for air, I was forced to roll out of the way of another fist. Looking at the very much still living Illfang, I used Observe as I continued dodging, just barely avoiding the attacks each time.

'_**Illfang: The Demented King'**_

**Level- 30**

**Health- 2125/4250**

**Mana- N/A**

**Str- 95**

**Vit- 85**

**Dex- 60**

**Int- -43**

**Wis- -48**

**Cha- -50**

**Luc- 10**

_**Unrelenting Will:**_

**If the owner of this skill would be killed by a single attack, they're revived with half hp.**

Well, that sucks. But I guess it could be worse.

Just barely dodging another strike, I responded with one of my own before jumping away, dealing almost a fifth of his remaining health. Watching him closely, I looked for any opening I could exploit. After dodging for the next several minutes, I noticed that after every punch, he left himself vulnerable, if only for a moment, but a moment was all I needed.

Right as he threw another punch at me, I wove myself around his fist and charged him, throwing a punch filled to the brim with mana.

Ignoring the ice crystals now growing on my fist, I hit him right in the center, my mana infused fist actually piercing through the kobolds back, freezing his insides and reducing his remaining hp to zero. Though this time I made sure to watch as he dissolved into hundreds of glowing motes of light, leaving behind 25,000 Ryo, and an odd red gem as I was suddenly bombarded with notifications.

**Boss Drops: 25,000 Ryo, Mysterious Gem (Red)**

**.**

'**Mysterious Gem (Red)'**

**A mysterious gem that was dropped by Illfang: The Demented King. It looks like it belongs to something…**

**Effect: When held/worn, Str/Vit x3**

**Effect: When held/worn, points gained in Str/Vit x3**

**Effect: When held/worn, Int/Wis -100**

**Effect: When held/worn, points gained in Int/Wis /3**

**.**

**Level Up! x3**

**Name: Sora Uzumaki**

**Guild: N/A**

**Age: 5**

**Gender: Male**

**Familiar: N/A**

**Title: King of Winter, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox**

**Level-13**

**EXP- 1525/2250**

**Health- 4140/4140**

**Mana- 5360/5360**

**Chakra- 13,600/13,600**

**CC- 50%**

**Str- 49**

**Vit- 67**

**Dex- 61**

**Int- 203 (x2 = 406)**

**Wis- 103**

**Cha- 61**

**Luc- 34**

**Skill Points: 60**

**Ryo: 41,900**

**New Skills Obtained!**

'**Ice Punch'**

**Level- 1 0/100**

**A skill that coats the user's fist in ice right before a strike, allowing for greater damage and bonus cold damage.**

**Cost- 150 MP each**

**Damage: Base Damage x2,**

**\+ 10 cold damage per second (lasts for five seconds)**

**x5 Damage to cold blooded creatures**

**.**

'**Unarmed Combat'**

**Level- 1 0/100**

**10 + Luc / 2 % chance of a critical hit when fighting bare handed.**

**.**

'**Sneak'**

**Level- 1 0/100**

**Sneaky sneaky stabby stabby, sneak around like a TRUE ninja and stab your enemies in the back!**

**10% chance to avoid detection, -5% for every two levels above you they are.**

**500% damage while sneaking**

That…is a _lot_ to take in.

Alright, I've got two new, very useful skills, 30 more points, (for Charisma, of course), and a red gem that _totally _doesn't give off an Infinity Stone type of vibe. Nope! Not at all!

Throwing the drops into my inventory to be dealt with later, and dumping the 30 points into Charisma, I continued to the door that appeared directly behind the throne.

Opening the door, instead of being greeted with another hole, or false floor, I was met with a staircase leading down, filling me with relief knowing that I wouldn't have to find a way Sienna to reach the bottom safely. So, taking a breath, I started walking down before suddenly, without warning, the stairs fell into themselves, making a deep slide. Falling down from the sudden shift, I was barely able to catch Sienna's makeshift bed with Telekinesis before I started sliding down.

"SON OF A B-"was all I managed to get out before the slide opened into a giant hole, forcing me even deeper into the earth.

Luckily for me, the fall was only a few dozen feet, leaving me hurt, but not dead.

Relocating Sienna back to her place on my back, I took a few minutes to regen before continuing, taking note of my surrounding.

This time, the area I was in looked almost new, if it weren't for all the plants blocking everything from view. That wasn't an exaggeration either, it seemed like everywhere I looked there were plants covering it. Most of the plants were harmless, such as moss, ivy, and various types of flowers and fungi, but there were several types of poisonous plants as well, pretty potent ones if Observe had anything to say about it.

Keeping that in the back of my head, I made sure to move as quietly as possible as I made my way to the next room, only to be shocked at what I saw. The next room, unlike all the previous rooms, was huge, filled with plants and what looked to be some sort of deformed version of Sienna. Instead of the clean, healthy (now that I healed her) flesh that she had, these beings had dirty, sickly looking skin, with their tails looking no better. Picking one of the ones near the back, I cast Observe to see what I could learn.

'_**Naga's'**_

**Name: Cosca**

**Gender: Female**

**Level- 20**

**Health- 650/650**

**Mana- 250/250**

**Str- 70**

**Vit- 55**

**Dex- 85**

**Int- 15**

**Wis- 16**

**Cha- 1**

**Luc- 3**

**A traitorous cousin of the lamia, The Naga are a snakelike race that typically live in swamps, but have since been forced into underground caves for their heinous crimes. Like the Lamia, their warriors consist of only females, with the males being used only as healers and breeding.**

**Drops: Naga Scale, Naga Fang, Poison Herb, Magic Staff**

**Kill to gain 200 Exp**

That was… a _lot_ more information than I was expecting. Not that that was a bad thing of course, but I didn't really expect their races history in there.

'Not that it matters,' I thought to myself, floating Sienna up to the ceiling with Telekinesis 'I have to get rid of them to continue, and I have to make sure that I remember that it's not just me here anymore, I have to make sure that Sienna doesn't get hurt either. And something tells me that these things can hold a grudge, so them seeing her would be bad.' looking at the twelve naga's in the room, I launched an Ice Blast at each of them as I charged the one closest to me with an Ice Punch, taking out six of them in the first attack, the others just barely dodging.

Hissing what sounded like some sort of war cry, I felt the ground shift and jumped to the side just in time to avoid getting hit by what looked like a giant thorn, some sort of clear fluid glistening on the point.

Looking back to the naga's, I sent another volley of spikes whilst charging another naga. This time however, I only managed to get one with the Ice Spikes, and the one I charged with my fist managed to dodge, a hiss like laughter escaping their reptilian lips as they formed a sadistic smirk before stabbing me in the chest with a dagger,

**-650hp**

**Gained 'Poisoned' status effect, 2 mins**

**Poisons effect has been halved by Skill: Poison Resistance**

Gritting my teeth, I threw another punch while she was distracted, turning her to dust immediately. Ignoring the knife still in my chest, I sent several more barrages at the remaining four while I charged, countering their dodge with one of my own, as well as a few more punches, turning the rest to dust in minutes.

Breathing heavily, I used my sleeve to wipe away the sweat on my brow as I removed the knife from my chest, casually tossing it into my inventory before looking at my new notifications.

**Drops:**

**Naga Scale x8 **

**Crafting Material**

**The scale of a naga. It contains a slight magical presence.**

**.**

**Naga Fang x5**

**Crafting Material**

**A broken fang once belonging to a naga. It still contains a small amount of venom.**

**.**

**Poison Herb x2**

**Crafting Material**

**Part of a very poisonous plant, it's a very potent toxin.**

**.**

**Magic Staff x1**

**One of the staffs made by the Naga's, it's used as a magical focus to allow them to use their magic.**

**Effect: -50% cost of all plant based spells**

**.**

**Level Up!**

**Name: Sora Uzumaki**

**Guild: N/A**

**Age: 5**

**Gender: Male**

**Familiar: N/A**

**Title: King of Winter, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox**

**Level-14**

**EXP- 1675/2500**

**Health- 4340/4340**

**Mana- 5460/5460**

**Chakra- 14,200/14,200**

**CC- 50%**

**Str- 49**

**Vit- 67**

**Dex- 61**

**Int- 203 (x2 = 406)**

**Wis- 103**

**Cha- 91**

**Luc- 34**

**Skill Points: 40**

Putting my new points into Charisma, I saw a new window pop up as soon as it reached 100.

**New Perk!**

**Perk: Charismatic**

**Some people have a natural affinity when interacting with other people, and now you're one of them!**

**If you would gain a point in Charisma, double it!**

Letting out a low whistle, I waited a few more minutes to allow myself to regen and recover from the effects of the poison before refastening Sienna to my back and stealthily making my way to the next room.

Similarly to the last room, this one was covered top to bottom in plants as well, but with the addition of some aquatic plants growing in a pond in one of the far corners. Thankfully for me, there were only a total of three naga's.

Using a similar tactic as the last room, I rushed the closest one with a fist coated in ice while simultaneously sending a barrage of what was quickly becoming one of my favorite attacks. This time, I was able to end them with one shot, all of my attacks hitting their marks, giving me a few more scales.

Another thing that was unlike the other floors was that there was only a total of seven rooms. Granted, they had more enemies in each room than the other floors did, (if the 32 naga's I had to deal with had anything to say about it), and the rooms were all larger than even the previous boss rooms, but it's still a bit odd.

Anyways, putting that to the side for now, it was time for the boss battle.

Looking at the absolutely _massive_ doors in front of me, I couldn't help but be impressed at not only the size, with the doors being well over sixty feet tall, but also the amount of detail on them. The entire doors looked like it had been hand carved to show a series of scenes of epic battles between them, and what looked to be a variety of different creatures. Though the most common one I saw looked almost identical to them, but…_cleaner,_ somehow. From what I learned earlier, these were probably Sienna's race, the lamia's.

Taking Sienna off my back, like I had done in the previous rooms, I made sure to float her up to the ceiling, away from where the combat would be.

Pushing open that massive doors, I decided to forego stealth, thinking that it would be impossible to miss the massive doors opening anyways.

Similar in size to the other rooms, if only a bit larger, the boss room seemed to be completely devoid of plant life. Or any life, for that matter. The entire room was filled with statues of different beings, ranging from the skeletons and kobolds of the previous floors, to some naga and lamia's, and even a few humans here and there. Though the statues all had something in common.

Their looks of utter horror.

That…was not a good sign.

Taking an educated guess on what the boss here was, I immediately shut my eyes as I heard something move from across the room, immediately getting into a fighting stance. Before I could do anything however, I heard the most beautiful voice that I had ever listened to.

"**Oh my, a child? What is a child doing here of all places? And such a cute one too~"**

The voice was so smooth, so beautiful…it was like a soft silk was caressing my ears, filling it with warmth… It took everything I had not to open my eyes to see just who could speak with a voice that could have only come from an angel, and even with the help of Gamers Mind I couldn't help the blush that appeared on my face.

I was startled from my thoughts as I felt a silky smooth hand caress my cheek, making me flinch in shock

'H-how did she get so close! Was I really that distracted?!' I thought to myself, nearly panicking if it weren't for gamers mind running full blast to keep me in control.

"**Oh dear, you're so cold! And you must be so scared too, poor dear. Don't worry, I'll help make you better. But first, can you open your eyes for me? Please?"**

And I almost did. Even though Gamers Mind was activated at full force, her voice was just so…_perfect._ It made me want to do everything it said, to obey it to the best of my ability and more! After all, if I couldn't trust such a beautiful voice, then what could I tru-NO! I had to do something, fast.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't bring myself to move. If I did, then I felt like I wouldn't be able to control myself anymore and my eyes would snap open of their own volition.

"**Dearie, I asked if you could open your eyes for me?"** This time, the voice had an edge to it, like she was starting to get annoyed.

Focusing on that, I felt the pull to open my eyes lessen, if only a bit. It wasn't a lot, but it would have to be enough. Slowly gathering mana to my hands, I prepared myself to bombard the woman in front of me with a rain of punches. Now I just had to wait for her to slip just a bit more…

"**I **_**said**_**, open your eyes!"** She said with a hiss, her voice losing nearly all of its previous luster, giving me the opening I needed

'Perfect!'

Throwing myself forward, I felt my fist connect with soft flesh, instantly turning the being into dust with a sharp shriek, making me recoil in shock at the ease of which she was defeated. Though just to be safe, I kept my guard up and eyes closed until I heard the sound of notifications not even a moment later, signaling that it was safe to do so.

**Drops:**

**35,000 Ryo, 10,000 Exp, and 'Mysterious Gem (Blue)'**

**.**

'**Mysterious Gem (Blue)'**

**A mysterious gem that was dropped by Selena: The Stone Temptress. It looks like it belongs to something…**

**Effect: When held/worn, Cha/Luc x4**

**Effect: When held/worn, points gained in Cha/Luc x2**

**Effect: When held/worn, Str/Vit/Dex /5**

**Effect: When held/worn, points gained in Str/Vit/Dex /3**

**.**

**Level up! x5**

**Name: Sora Uzumaki**

**Guild: N/A**

**Age: 5**

**Gender: Male**

**Familiar: N/A**

**Title: King of Winter, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox**

**Level-19**

**EXP- 3075/3750**

**Health- 5340/5340**

**Mana- 5960/5960**

**Chakra- 17,200/17,200**

**CC- 50%**

**Str- 49**

**Vit- 67**

**Dex- 61**

**Int- 203 (x2 = 406)**

**Wis- 103**

**Cha- 101**

**Luc- 34**

**Skill Points: 80**

Taking a moment to read through the windows, I gave myself a small nod before dumping my new points into Cha, my new perk doubling the original fifty points to a staggering 100, bringing my total Cha to 201 before a window popped up, though its contents made me feel a bit disappointed.

**[Warning]**

'**The Game' Only Allows Perks To Be Given At Stat Levels**

**100,**

**250,**

**500,**

**1000,**

**And Every Thousand Afterwards. We Apologize For Any Inconvenience.**

*sigh*

Honestly I should have expected this, what with it being so easy to get so many points in everything. Oh well, I better get going. I still have no idea how long this damned dungeon actually is, after all.

Weaving through the statues, I made my way towards the door to the next level, the door appearing in the same spot as the other two had, directly behind what I could only presume to be the boss's throne.

Opening the door, instead of seeing stairs, a floor, or even a hole, I was greeted with what looked to be a slide, with the stone being perfectly smooth as well as being covered in a slimy substance. So, holding onto Sienna, I sat down and pushed forwards, beginning my descent, making sure to stay on guard for any more pitfalls or traps.

Much to my relief however, nothing happened on the way down, the slide depositing us safely into the next room.

Still grinning from the slide, I reattached Sienna to my back before moving to the door to scout out the monsters.

The next room, looking much like the one I saw when I first entered the dungeon, made me feel a bit nostalgic. Even though it had only been a day or so, it feels like it's been months since I last saw it. Still caught up in the odd nostalgia,I was a surprised by an odd squelching noise coming from my left.

Head snapping to look at the noise, I was met with the sight of several blue blobs hopping around the room, coating it in more of the goo that I had noticed on the slide. Focusing on the one closest to me, I cast an Observe, my jaw nearly dropping as I read their stat block.

'_**Slime'**_

**Name: N/A**

**Gender: …Maybe?**

**Level- 40**

**Health- 750/750**

**Mana- N/A**

**Str- 70**

**Vit- 65**

**Dex- 85**

**Int- 15**

**Wis- 16**

**Cha- 10**

**Luc- 13**

**A blob of blue colored goo, Slimes are one of the most dangerous creatures known to adventurers, being immune to all physical attacks. They are well known for devouring both items and people, dissolving them with their acidic bodies.**

**Drops: Jello, Bottle of Acid, Slime Boots (15% Chance), Slime Sword (1% Drop)**

**Kill to gain 500 Exp**

I…don't know how to feel about this…

On one hand, these things have stats that could definitely fuck me up, but on the other hand, _slimes_. Slimes nearly pure water, right? So I should be able to freeze them with one of my magic attacks, bypassing the physical attack immunity and potentially paralyzing them if the first hit doesn't one shot them. I mean, I won't get the damage bonus against them like I would if they were cold blooded, since they don't_ have_ any blood, but as long as I can hit them then I should be able to defeat them in one shot.

Plan decided, I moved towards a slime that looked like it was trying to climb one of the walls, it being alone and out of view of the others made it the perfect target for me to go after. So, sneaking up behind it, I quickly charged my fist with mana before throwing it forward in an attempt to punch it.

Key word being 'attempt', since when I moved forward to punch, my foot made a loud ***squelch*** as I stepped on a particularly thick patch of ooze, alerting the slime and letting it dodge at the last second. Taking advantage of the situation, the slime latched itself onto my arm before engulfing it.

At first it looked like it was just sitting there, but soon enough my arm started to burn as if it was covered in liquid fire, the pain getting worse and worse by the second, causing a flood of damage notifications to appear before me. Doing my best to ignore both the notifications and the pain for a moment, I forced myself to look at my arm through the slime. Once I did, I saw my flesh dissolving before my eyes, the damage already down to the muscles.

Trying not to panic any more than I already was, I quickly made another Ice Fist and swung, hitting the slime with a hearty ***thwack***, turning it into the normal fragments of light.

Taking deep breaths, I took a quick look at my arm, only to wince when I did. Gamers Body managed to dull most of the pain, and was rapidly healing me as I stood there, but it still looked pretty bad as it regenerated. The slime's acid had managed to reach bone in some spots, and had damaged quite a bit of muscle. Taking a look at my hp bar, I saw that the attack had done over a third of my total health in _seconds_.

That alone made this floor the most dangerous one yet, but… thinking of the challenges these things would give me, I couldn't help but grin.

'This' I decided 'is going to be _fun._'

Stepping into view of the slimes, I gave them a few seconds to notice me before channeling a decent amount of mana and 'pushing' it outwards, using my Minor Snow Control for the first time in what felt like years, covering the remaining six in piles of snow.

The room, now covered in snow, and the slime that covered the walls and floor now frozen, gave me the perfect environment to try the move I had in mind. Gathering copious amounts of mana into my legs, focused mainly on my feet, I _stomped_. The results were absolutely devastating.

As soon as my foot touched the ground, a ripple like pattern traveled through the snow, Massive spikes of crystal clear ice stabbing the slimes bodies, instantly freezing them even as they disappeared into shining specks of dust. Though my attention was more on the notifications that had appeared in front of me,

**Drops:**

**Lime Jello x5 **

**Consumable**

**A tasty treat for any occasion!**

**.**

**Bottle of Acid x2**

**Crafting Material/Throwable**

**A bottle filled with an extremely potent acid, can be used as an AOE attack.**

**.**

**Slime Boots**

**Equipment**

**A pair of comfortable boots that have somehow managed to last being inside a slime for a unknown amount of time, absorbing some of the slimes traits.**

**When Worn:**

**Jump Height Doubled**

**Fall Damage Reduced By 90%**

**.**

**Level Up! **

**Name: Sora Uzumaki**

**Guild: N/A**

**Age: 5**

**Gender: Male**

**Familiar: N/A**

**Title: King of Winter, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox**

**Level-20**

**EXP- 2825/4000**

**Health- 5540/5540**

**Mana- 6060/6060**

**Chakra- 17,800/17,800**

**CC- 50%**

**Str- 49**

**Vit- 67**

**Dex- 61**

**Int- 203 (x2 = 406)**

**Wis- 103**

**Cha- 201**

**Luc- 34**

**Skill Points: 40**

**For **_**forcefully penetrating**_** multiple semi-sentient creatures simultaneously, you have a new skill!**

'**Ice Spikes'**

**Level- 1 0/100**

**An extremely sharp spear of ice bursts from the ground and impales the target.**

**Cost- 1000 MP each spike**

**Damage: 800 hp**

**\+ 10 cold damage per second (lasts for 10 seconds)**

**x5 Damage to cold blooded creatures**

Making it a point to ignore the Game's comment for the new skill, I put my new skill points into Charisma, bringing me up to a total of 221 total Charisma.

Before entering the next room, I looked at the arm the slime had nearly destroyed. It was fully healed now, my regeneration having healed it a few minutes prior, but the whole arm was covered in crisscrossing scars, the tissue much paler than the rest. Which was quite an achievement, since I was already super pale thank to King of Winter.

Letting out a small chuckle at the thought, I walked into the next room, deciding to try something different with these ones. Summoning my power yet again, I made several large clouds appear over each of the ten slimes in this room. Ignoring the semi confused slimes, I focused more mana into the clouds, shaping what I wanted them to produce instead of snow.

After that, and a significant chunk of mana later, each cloud was pelting their respected slime with sharp knives made of pure ice. At first, the slimes didn't seem to notice, and instead tried to attack me, but I held them back with a few uses of Ice Blast. As time wore on, the slimes started losing more and more of their form until finally,

***C-Crack***

***Shatter***

The slimes shattered into pieces, the pieces then dissolving into speckles of pure white light, leaving only loot and notifications.

**Drops:**

**Lime Jello x7 **

**Consumable**

**A tasty treat for any occasion!**

**.**

**Bottle of Acid x3**

**Crafting Material/Throwable**

**A bottle filled with an extremely potent acid, can be used as an AOE attack.**

**.**

**Level up!**

**Name: Sora Uzumaki**

**Guild: N/A**

**Age: 5**

**Gender: Male**

**Familiar: N/A**

**Title: King of Winter, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox**

**Level-21**

**EXP- 3825/4500**

**Health- 5740/5740**

**Mana- 6160/6160**

**Chakra- 18,400/18,400**

**CC- 50%**

**Str- 49**

**Vit- 67**

**Dex- 61**

**Int- 203 (x2 = 406)**

**Wis- 103**

**Cha- 221**

**Luc- 34**

**Skill Points: 40**

**Through repeated action, a new skill has been created!**

'**Ice Knife'**

**Level- 1 0/100**

**Extremely sharp daggers made of pure ice continuously rain down on your enemies.**

**Cost- 200 MP each cloud every minute**

**Damage: 500 hp per knife**

**\+ 10 cold damage per second (lasts for 10 seconds)**

**x5 Damage to cold blooded creatures**

Instantly dumping my points into Charisma yet again, I used my two new skills to plow my way through the remaining thirty slimes to get to the boss room, giving me enough points in Charisma to get the next perk.

**Perk: A Bards Blessing**

**Some people have a natural affinity when interacting with other people, and now you're one of them!**

**All skills with at least some basis in Charisma, such as lying, illusion, seduction, and instruments gain x5 exp.**

Overall, it was a pretty good skill, especially to have so early on. It would definitely help with turning our enemies into allies.

Once I reached the boss room, I took a moment to regenerate my mana before walking inside.

The boss room looked to be made almost completely out of marble, though it was hard to tell considering the amount of slime covering everything.

As per usual with dangerous boss battles, I used Telekinesis to send Sienna up to the ceiling and casting an Illusion over her to keep her safe just as the doors finished closing. Before I had a chance to even blink, never mind react, I found a slimy spear lodged deep in my chest, straight through my left lung, pinning me to the wall not unlike one would a butterfly.

**-2500 hp**

Coughing up the blood building up in my lungs, I followed the appendage to the originator, a tall, masculine figure that appeared to be made of slime. The figure was wearing a large cloak that hid most of their form, but left their head and hands visible. Before anything else could happen, I quickly cast Observe on the man.

'_**Octavius The Dastardly'**_

'**Gender: Male'**

**Level- 55**

**Health- 1050/1050**

**Mana- 7000/7000**

**Str- 110 (/4 = 27.5)**

**Vit- 85 (/4 = 21)**

**Dex- 375**

**Int- 150**

**Wis- 165**

**Cha- 45 (/4 = 11)**

**Luc- 30 (/4 = 7.5)**

**Once a simple slime, Octavius somehow managed to gain great Intelligence, Wisdom, and Dexterity beyond anything either he or his once masters had even dreamed of. So, he killed all those who dared to look down on him, taking command of his brethren to rule over the place that belonged to those who once commanded them.**

**Potential Drops: 50,000 Ryo, Mysterious Gem (Purple)**

**Kill to gain 20,000 Exp**

My eyes widening at his stats, I acted quickly, grabbing onto the tentacle and forcing mana into it out of desperation. Much to my relief, the tendril started to freeze, leaving it easy to shatter, allowing me to drop to the floor. Reacting quickly, I summoned several clouds over him both to obscure his vision, and to deal at least a bit of damage to him.

Running up one of the pillars, I didn't turn around until I was on the ceiling. When I did turn around, I was surprised to see that Octavius had summoned several magical shields to protect himself from the knives. Though a quick observe told me that he was down a good 300 hp. I was about to move again, but I stopped myself once he started speaking.

"**That was a good trick, child. But I'm afraid that it will do you no good. I saw how you slaughtered my brethren, so I'm afraid that makes it my duty to kill you, and if that was the best you can do, then I clearly outmatch you. Give up now and I'll make your death painless." **He droned on, all emotion missing from his voice. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again in the same droning voice, **"Very well then"**

'Ugh, what an annoying voice.' I thought to myself "Now then, let's end this quick, this guy's starting to piss me off.'

Summoning my mana once again, I was just about to cast my spell before I found myself pinned to the wall yet again by several smaller tentacles piercing through my torso, causing me to cough up even more of the precious crimson liquid.

**-3500**

"**Ah, there you are. Any last words, child?"** The bastards' words were annoying me, so I decided to shut him up.

"Just two." I chuckled, looking straight at the man "Look down"

"**Hm?"**

Looking down, Octavius was met with a massive spike of ice to the face, made from the leftover ice of the knives.

'Heh, take that you pompous bastard'

Bringing Sienna back down, I reattached her to my back before turning my attention to the notification that appeared right after the boss fight.

**Drops:**

**50,000 Ryo, 20,000 Exp, and 'Mysterious Gem (Purple)'**

**.**

'**Mysterious Gem (Purple)'**

**A mysterious gem that was dropped by Octavius The Dastardly. It looks like it belongs to something…**

**Effect: When held/worn, Dex/Int/Wis x3**

**Effect: When held/worn, points gained in Dex/Int/Wis x3**

**Effect: When held/worn, all other stats /4**

**Effect: When held/worn, points gained in all other stats /4**

**.**

**Level Up! x3**

**Name: Sora Uzumaki**

**Guild: N/A**

**Age: 5**

**Gender: Male**

**Familiar: N/A**

**Title: King of Winter, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox**

**Level-27**

**EXP- 4325/7500**

**Health- 6940/6940**

**Mana- 6760/6760**

**Chakra- 22,000/22,000**

**CC- 50%**

**Str- 49**

**Vit- 67**

**Dex- 61**

**Int- 203 (x2 = 406)**

**Wis- 103**

**Cha- 301**

**Luc- 34**

**Skill Points: 60**

Directly after putting my points into Charisma, I received yet another notification, though this one was a bit of a surprise to me.

**You have collected all the necessary components!**

**Would you like to craft 'The Crown of Growth'?**

**[Warning!]**

**This will consume Crown of the Fallen King, Mysterious Gem (Red), **

**Mysterious Gem (Blue), and Mysterious Gem (Purple)**

**Do you wish to continue?**

**(y/n)**

Hesitantly, I pressed yes, watching with a bit of surprise as it physically pulled the items from my inventory into a circle as they began to spin around themselves quicker and quicker before they started glowing a bright white color as they began to merge.

A few seconds later, the glowing died down enough to see the finished product, a bright, silver crown that looked almost like branches of silver were woven together to make it. Looking a bit closer I saw that all three gems were there as well, silver branches woven around the gems in a way that kept them secure, and drew attention to them.

Once I had finished my observation, I looked at the items description.

'**Crown of Growth'**

**Thought to be a myth, the crown is said to increase a person's ability to grow to impossible levels, beyond anything that should be possible.**

**Effect: When worn, x3 gains to Exp, Skills, and all Stats**

**Rarity: Legendary**

**(This ability stacks with others increases)**

…Holy shit…

This…

This is amazing!

Immediately equipping the crown, I could barely keep myself from shouting or dancing with glee. Only the fact that Sienna needed to get out asap kept me from doing so as I marched to the door, a noticeable skip in my step.

Opening the door, I was met with the sight of a deep looking hole, so, putting Sienna in my arms, I jumped.

Only, before I even reached the hole, I found myself back in the room that started all of this mess…the bathroom. Immediately I was filled with relief, the ordeal was _finally over_.

Ignoring the notifications that appeared for the moment, I walked back upstairs, taking note that it was early morning, meaning that the dungeon likely had some sort of time distortion, something that I was immensely grateful for.

Reaching our rooms, I immediately put Sienna into my bed before sitting down on one of the comfier chairs in my room as I looked at the notifications that were flooding my vision.

**Quest Complete! x2**

**'Dungeon Diving!'**

**After foolishly falling into a dungeon high above your level, you need to find a way to get out alive!**

**Quest: Survive the dungeon!**

**Bonus Quest: Don't go under half health [Failed!]**

**Success: 5000 EXP (x3), 1 Random Skill Token, Familiar**

**.**

**'Saving the Princess!'**

**After rescuing the princess, she's fallen into a coma and must be brought somewhere warm as soon as possible!**

**Quest: Get Sienna out of the Dungeon and into a bed!**

**Success: 2000 EXP (x3), 1 Random Skill Token, A Convenient Excuse**

**.**

**Due to repeated strenuous activity in a stressful environment,**

**Plus 11 Points to Strength (x3)**

**Plus 18 Points to Vitality (x5)**

**[Additional x2 Due to Uzumaki Status]**

**Plus 26 Points to Dexterity (x3)**

**Plus 6 Points to Intelligence (x3)**

**Plus 9 Points to Wisdom (x3)**

**Plus 23 Points to Luck (x3)**

**Level Up! x2**

**Name: Sora Uzumaki**

**Guild: N/A**

**Age: 5**

**Gender: Male**

**Familiar: N/A**

**Title: King of Winter, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox**

**Level-29**

**EXP- 5500/8500**

**Health- 8140/8140**

**Mana- 7060/7060**

**Chakra- 27,400/27,400**

**CC- 50%**

**Str- 82**

**Vit- 157**

**Dex- 139**

**Int- 221 (x2 = 442)**

**Wis- 130**

**Cha- 361**

**Luc- 103**

**Skill Points: 90**

Holy shit…

By three times every point, it meant _every_ point, including skill points. That's amazing! Wait, does that mean…

As quickly as the thought entered my head, I put all of my new points into Charisma, raising it to a whopping 661, giving me my next checkpoint perk as I simply sat there in shock.

**Perk: A Clean Slate**

**Nobody could possibly hate you, right? You're great!**

**All negative reputations are wiped clean**

**[Warning]**

**This skill only activates once every ten levels**

**This skill cannot change those effected by Village Pariah**

Holy fuck…

This…this is so broken

I_ love _it!

**CHAPTER END:**

**Okay LISTEN I swear he wasn't supposed to get the crown! I gave him a **_**ten percent chance **_**for each item! And guess what!? This lucky sonnuva bitch manages to get the gem **_**every. Damned. Time**_**. Like, what the fuck?!**

**Ok, whatever. Anyways, I promised you guys his stats, so here you go!**

**(Skills will be posted next chapter… probably.**

**.**

**Strength: The amount of weight you can lift and the base damage you deal.**

**1-Point = 5 Pounds/10 damage points**

**Vitality: The amount of base health you have. **

**Starting health: 100 (200 Due to Uzumaki Status)**

**1-Point = 10 HP (20 HP due to Uzumaki Status)**

**(Boss Vit: 1-Point = 50 HP)**

**Dexterity: How fast you can move and/or run.**

**1-Point = 0.5 MPH**

**Intelligence: How well you can learn things and memorize them.**

**1-Point = 10 MP**

**Perk: High Mage Level Reserves = Int x 2**

**Wisdom: How well you think things through and plan them.**

**1-Point = 10*1.5 = 15 regen per min (Mp, Cp)**

**1-Point = 5*1.5 = 7.5 regen per min (Hp)**

**(Doubled due to Uzumaki Status)**

**Charisma: How much other people are willing to listen to you and your reasoning.**

**Luck: How much loot you gain or the likelihood of winning in 'Luck' based games/gambling.**

**1-Point = +1% Better Loot**

**Health: plus 100 per level (doubled due to Uzumaki status) (x3)**

**Mana: plus 100 per level (X3)**

**Chakra: plus 100 base reserves per level (plus additional 500 due to Kyuubi) (x3)**

**Chakra = (Vit (Doubled due to Uzumaki status) + Int) x 10 + Base Reserves = Total Chakra**

**Regen Rates:**

**Mana/Chakra- 3090 per min (x3)**

**Health- 1545 per min(x3)**

_**.**_

'_**Stats'**_

**Name: Sora Uzumaki**

**Guild: N/A**

**Age: 5**

**Gender: Male**

**Familiar: N/A**

**Title: King of Winter, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox**

**Level-29**

**EXP- 5500/8500**

**Health- 8140/8140**

**Mana- 7060/7060**

**Chakra- 27,400/27,400**

**CC- 50%**

**Str- 82**

**Vit- 157**

**Dex- 139**

**Int- 221 (x2 = 442)**

**Wis- 130**

**Cha- 661**

**Luc- 103**

**Skill Points: 30**

**Ryo: 126,900**

**Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, Sora is a small child with an above average intelligence and mannerisms due remembering his past life. Due to being Jinchuriki, both he and his brother Naruto are hated by the village.**


End file.
